An Immortals Vacation
by Y-T3cH
Summary: Harry the overworked Master Of Death decides to take a vacation in Westros. Discover how the players of The Game and the Night King will shit themselves at the sight of Hadrian Stark - The immortal on a Vacation. The game shall not be the same. Amoral/Manipulative/Smart/Near-God-Like-Harry!
1. Ch1 Boredom Can Be Hazardous

_**AN:**_ **I Do not Own Harry Potter OR Game Of Thrones. Now on with the story.**

 _ **Ch1: Boredom Can Be Hazardous**_

If there was one word to describe how dark lord harry potter felt right now was bored. Yes you heard it right - Dark Lord Harry Potter. If you are wondering how the hell does the saviour of wizarding world go from a selfless hero who would walk face first in front of an AK to save his friends becomes a dark lord? Well. The answer is simple. Immortality. Yup that's what happens when you become the master of death.

So let me back it up a bit. When in 1998 harry broke the elder wand after defeating Lord Voldemort, the usual potter luck struck. The wand and by extension other hallows were both impressed and insulted that a mortal dare reject them. And by extension of hallows, death (Yes death the entity) was also impressed and insulted, so it did the only logical screwed up thing it could think of, it accepted harry potter as its Master. Only it decided it would be prudent not to mention it to harry potter.

So when all the people harry potter held near and dear started aging and dying while harry remained the same 17 year old, well… let's just say harry got low, like really really low, like jumping off a sky scraper low.

But death was not done punishing its master. So when harry jumped off the sky scraper and landed on the ground he became a blood spat. But after two seconds the splat disappeared and harry was again standing up on the ledge of that same sky scraper.

Just to be sure harry was not dreaming, he jumped twice more with the same results. From then on, for a year harry tried out every method he could think of to kill himself.

He hung himself and stayed that way for hours but his neck didn't break.

He tied concrete bricks to himself and jumped in an ocean. And despite his lungs being filled with water and him not being able to breathe, he kept on living on the bottom of the ocean floor for hours. After finally getting fed up of not dying he decided to cut himself loose of the bricks by amputating himself 127 hrs style. Luckly or unluckly, depends on how you look at it, couple of sharks in the neighbourhood took the bait and came for a hairy snack (harry-hairy get it!). Despite being the chew toy for 3 separate sharks and being digested by them, he was standing two minutes later on the same boat off which he had jumped.

He also tried more pedestrian ways to kill himself like cutting himself, taking pills, eating a bullet, throwing himself in a wood chipper but nothing worked.

Finally after a whole year of trying to kill himself he just gave up. Then he began travelling both the mundane and the magical world. He did so assuming different aliases every few decades. For 400 years he travelled the world gaining, discovering, rediscovering, understanding and creating new fields of magic's and making strides in the existing ones.

He learned whatever was there to learn in the muggle world as well. He accumulated around a thirty PHD's and masters in various subjects from various universities around the world.

When that was done he decided to save the world. And for the next 300 years he was the world's anonymous saviour through his different identities. As humanity expanded to other planets, harry potter began his journey of discovery again.

At one point of time he became so fed up of his immortality that he decided to extend the curse to other humans as well. He created a way to become immortal the mundane scientific way, through which you could store your consciousness in a computer and then keep transferring it to clones of your younger body. He made a lot of money out of it too.

From that point forward he stopped changing identities as he had a scientifically explainable reason to tell the world why he never aged.

At some point after this another dark lord rose in the magical world but this time harry potter was so pissed off that he killed the new wannabe dark lord and took over the magical world himself and crowned himself the emperor.

Harry Potter soon found out that he liked ruling. So he began to attempt the same with the mundane world as well. He stated instigating and funding conflicts all over the known galaxy which was still mostly inhabited by humans along with a couple of alien races. This obviously lead to a galactic war. At the end when all hope seemed to have been lost by the galaxy, Harry Potter rode in as if a hero in a fairy tale and made the problems go away as if it were the most miniscule problems in the world. While he did this, using the political capital he had gained, he declared himself the ruler.

For another two thousand years the galaxy under his guidance prospered. But like it always happens, rebellion or should I say rebellions reared its ugly head. Both in the magical and the mundane world.

Harry Potter quiet enjoyed crushing those over the next thousand years, but that gained him the title of the dark lord. Not that he cared any more.

He was living life king size. Literally.

But unfortunately eventually there was nothing new to be done.

Nothing new to kill, discover or do. At least harry potter thought so.

One morning after waking up in the bed being cuddled by this three naked and beautiful wives who he kind of… maybe… somewhat cared for, he felt that he was done. He wanted something new, a new challenge, a new frontier to conquer, a new game to play. So he closed his eyes, joined his hands and sincerely for the first time in his life said – "If there is someone I have pissed off and who is punishing me, then let me tell you I Am Sorry. Now can you please get me out of this rut."

"No need to apologise master, but the apology is none the less appreciated, however late it might be.", said a feminine voice.

Harry immediately opened his eyes but was still calm none the less. He observed the he was no longer in the living area of his private space station palace but was instead standing in a never ending white expanse. After living thousands of years as an immortal, very few things surprised or scared him still.

What harry saw was a beautiful black haired woman with most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. If he had a mirror he would have recognized they are the exact shade as his own. The woman was wearing a red and black dominatrix dress with a leather collar with spikes in her neck. Her top two sizes too small and was barely covering and containing her bosom which wanted to spill out desperately.

"Hello. May I have the pleasure of knowing who you are my lady.", even though he was the dark lord he was still ever the brit when it came to manners when talking to women. No matter the circumstances.

"Of course master. I am death. I am your servant.", she said smilingly.

"The deathly hallows?", Harry asked connecting the dots.

"Yes master. Even though you rejected them, they and by extension me accepted you as my true master. Though I was a little peeved that you rejected me. So I kind off…. Umm… I kind of let you sweat a bit. Until you apologised.", she said looking down.

'Well shit. That does make sense. I know I should be angry if not furious for what she put me through. But I would be a hypocrite if I said I didn't enjoy the past couple thousand years.

But Wow she really looks like cross between a dominatrix and a naughty school girl in the beginning of a porno. And Little harry seems to like it too much.', Harry though.

Harry felt he should really be…. if not furious, then angry and… if not angry then at least a bit peeved? That's all he was. A bit peeved. I guess being an immortal had given him an insight of what a practical joke might be for another immortal. But he still had to clarify something.

"But you said apology wasn't necessary.", harry replied calmly raising an eyebrow.

"Umm… I lied.", was her child like response. Harry was really getting confused of whether to fuck her or ground her.

"Isn't lying to your master means asking for punishment?", Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows seductively. What the hell could he say he was turned on.

"Oo… are you going to spank me master?", she asked in an oo so innocent and suggestive tone.

Harry moved forwards, stood in front of death looking in her eye and smacked her ass. The yelp signified that she had not expected it.

'Well shit. If she decides to kill me for this,…. I got no regrets… Here goes nothing!'

Before she could respond, harry began kissing her vigorously when the shock wore of death joined in. After a couple of hours of pow-chika-wow-wow.

A heavily breathing and extremely satisfied death in the arms of her master said, "Wow, I am going to love serving under you. Literally."

Harry just gave a chuckle at that. Then he waved his hand and just like that both of them were dressed and instead of the bed there were both sitting in chairs across a tea table.

Harry conjured a pot of tea and couple of cups and began serving.

"So want to tell me about what being death's master entails?", harry asked casually while sipping his tea.

If death was impressed by his wandless magical conjuration it didn't show it. And began sipping her tea as well.

"Not much. You are now a god. You have omnipotence. Kind off at least. You can do pretty much anything you want. You can travel between worlds, dimensions, realities, universes and do whatever you want. Yours is just the titular position. I do all the work.

Just the major part of your work is to hunt down, punish and purge those who try to cheat me from getting their souls.

Oo and your job is for eternity. But doesn't mean you can't enjoy doing it. And you can do it on your time scale. Since being master of me you can control time as well. So for example if you had to hunt down riddle again as a part of your work you can go back at any point of time after he created the holocrux to kill him and his soul pieces.", she explained.

"Hmm… So what now?", he said taking it in stride. He had already had come to terms with his immortality. So this wasn't enough to shock him.

"Now, it's up to you. If you want to go back to the reality you just came from you can go and enjoy for however long you want. Then when you are done, just let me know and we can begin. Consider it a signing bonous.", she replied chirpily.

'Signing bonous? It seem more likely that she is my master than I am hers. But whatever I am so done with this reality for that matter this galaxy for now. So potter better jump in with both feet.'

"Oo, I think I am more than ready. I am god dam bored. Let's go on my next great adventure.", harry said exasperatingly.

"Okay! Lets Go!", Death took out a staff which opened up to be a sheathe and banged it on nothingness of the floor which caused a ripple effect. Just like that we were travelling between realities.

And so my next great adventure began. My tittle might be deaths master but in reality I was basically deaths bounty hunter. I spent what were literally eons jumping between planters, galaxies, realities, dimensions to get death her prizes. At one point death even reincarnated me a couple of times on worlds that were animated to hunt down her prizes. It wasn't necessary mind you. She just thought it would be amusing to see me grow up animated. And she didn't even give me my memories that time. Only after I decided I had had enough did she give me my memories back. I was some stupid battle hungry idiot called goku in that reality and a brooding depressed punk called ichigo in another reality. But that's a story for another day.

After just completing my last mission on something death named as marvel universe I needed a break. I never realized that being a god would take so much work. I was exhausted. I needed some down time. And that was how death found me when I was contemplating what my down time would endure waiting for her in the astral plane for the next mission.

"Master you look exhausted! I told you that you should take a break. I am running out of targets for you. I fact I have actually pretty much exhausted my list. You have nearly restored balance to the multiverse.", Death said looking at the nearly burned out master.

'The past couple thousand years he had stopped playing the long game of reincarnation and power building and instead for simply droping in the reality as he was in all his godly might and obliterating the targets within a second or two and then moving onto the next target on my list. I warned him it would lead to this but did he listen….NO… My master can be really bull headed sometimes!', death thought to herself.

"Well my beautiful lady, that is good to hear and I think I agree with you. I need a vacation. But let's do one more job then we can talk about it. What do you say?", harry told death.

Death pouted but nodded none the less. She banged her staff in the endless white expanse and it rippled and just like that both harry and death were on their way to the next target.

Soon they came to orbit a planet which looked kind of like earth but was a lot different. Like a lot bigger. Probably the size of Neptune. It also looked like it was going through an ice age.

Before harry even looked at death she began explaining.

"This is earth. As you can see it's a lot bigger and also all life on it is dead. I am not going to go into specifics of it but all you need to know that the big bang had a small difference in this universe about how it happened in this reality than in your own and that's the reason for the size of this planet. Oo and fyi the rest of this universe is different too because of it. But still there might be some similarities here and there.

So where was I… Yes history of the planet… There are 421 small continents on it. Instead of 7 big ones. But most of those are so far away from each other they that the people on them hadn't discovered each other. With a few exceptions. This earth in comparison to your old earth technology scale was stuck between the development time table of 5th or 6th century AD. At least before this happened.", she said waving at the ice ridden planet.

"However the technology on this earth had been stagnant for more or less 10 thousand years. Even before this happened.", Death said looking at its master.

"Alright, I understand. But why am I here? Or better yet who am I here for? And what exactly happened that lead to this?", harry asked inquisitively still keeping his eye on the different earth.

"Oo. You are here for someone like Voldemort but much much worse. You see this earth also has or at least had magical creatures. Most of them became extinct or were on the verge of extinction due to wars or cataclysms.

One of those species did something really really really stupid. They are or I should say were called, the "Children of the Forests". They are like wood elves from your old earth but not quiet. So 12 thousand years ago, give or take a few centuries, from current time these Children of the Forest were at war with a tribe of Humans of this planet. And they were losing. So in order to win, they created a weapon. They used a faulty necromancy ritual to do so." Death said.

As soon as Harry heard the words "Faulty necromancy ritual" he winced and pinched the binge of his nose.

"Well that was stupid.", Harry said dryly.

"Dudh! But they didn't realize that yet. Using the ritual they turned one of the humans into…. a sentient half dead ice inferi would be the closest matching thing. Then they enslaved it to their will by using a ritual. In doing so they corrupted its soul even further.

Now it wasn't all bad for them. At least not in the beginning. Their weapon for the lack of a better term worked. It had the strength of a thousand humans and it slaughtered whole encampments of enemies within hours. But the worst was that after slaughtering, it could entrap their soul into their body and raise them again. But souls don't work like that. So the body of the raised suffered. So by raising them, it made them into zombies.

Now the tide of the war began turning in the favour of the children of the forest. Soon the humans were terrified of the ice monsters and zombies they were fighting and pushed for truce. The children of the forest agreed. And an accord was signed and territory was distributed.

Once the war was over the children had no use of their weapon. But because of the ritual they used there was really no current way to destroy them. So they commanded it to go as far up as north would go and then find a cave to hibernate in. Just in case they were needed in the future against the humans again.

While they did this they did not realize that the now mangled soul of the first weapon, now crowned the night king, was fighting against its compulsion shackles.

It took the night king 4000 or so years of constant fighting to break the compulsion. Once he did it, he was out for blood of the children. He started moving south and brought winter with him, which by now had become its elemental power. He had become the defacto god of winter and night and darkness.

One by one he tracked down all the children he could find and slaughtered them. The children really regretted their decisions because their once unstoppable weapon was now unstoppable against them.

They ran south to the humans for help. First the humans didn't believe them. As after 4000 years their memory had blurred. But when the night king followed the Children of the Forest to the south slaughtering and raising all in its parth and merging it into its army of the dead, humans included, they believed.

Now they were still fighting a losing battle. They had no idea how to stop this "Night King" and end this "long night" as it was termed.

Then the Old gods intervened. And before you interrupt, Yes… there are or were god's of this world, who worked though their avatars to manipulate events. I did as well. It told the humans and the children ways to prevent the dead from rising. One of which was fire. But still gods could only do so much, as they were bound by their own laws as well."

"Really real gods. Hmm… Were there others?", harry interrupted.

"Yes. But nothing like you or me. They were minor league at best. Now don't interrupt.", Death said and harry just nodded.

"So the gods and the children made a deal. A deal of another blood sacrifice. But this sacrifice needed to be equal to the boon they were asking for. So at point of time all the one hundred and seventy thousand children of the forest decided that, except for a few hundred of them, they will all sacrifice their lives so that god could provide them and the humans with tools to defeat the night king.

And so they did. From the blood of the sacrifice dragons were born. Or the first dragon to be precise. The dragon was magic. And sentient. He gave them ways to create dragon steel which was forged in its fire. But since he didn't have time to help forge each sword individually, he just transfigured a mountain into steel and then bathed the steel mountain in its dragon fire for 7 days and nights. The final product was a mountain of dragon steel that can be forged into weapons to kill the night king's army.

Once he gave the humans and children that, he flew to the east to the high mountains and laid 3 eggs so they can carry on his species.

Then it returned to the battle once again to help the humans and the children. With its help the humans turned the tide in many battles.

However the Night King by no means was done. In one of the battles, the night king showed his power by injuring the first dragon with a magical ice spear.

Once injured it flew south to warmer climate hoping to get its strength back. But it didn't take. The wound was fatal. So it finally settled on an island and waited for a portion of the humans and the children army that were following it, to catch up.

Once they reached it, it telepathically told them that he would not survive the fortnight. But it also assured them that he wouldn't be leaving them empty handed. He telepathically told the humans and children of a way to create a magical wall that would keep the night king and his army out. But it was only the contingency plan. The other was that he was going to embed his essence in this island as his final resting place. And this island till the end of time will bear stones of his dragon blood, even a prick of which will be enough to kill the night kings army. The island will always provide weapons with which the living could keep fighting the dead.

Once the dragon died, they never did get an opportunity to kill the night king with the dragon stone or the dragon steel. But they did manage to push him back and hold him back long enough for the humans and the remaining children to create magical wall of ice to banish the night king out of the realm of men into the lands of forever winter."

"Wow good story, seems like I am hearing a novels prologue.", harry said chuckling.

"Well a fat prophet in a different reality did convert what happened here into a series of novel's. However he died of a heart attack before he could complete his final book. But that's beside the point. The story is not over yet.

This is what happened 8 thousand years ago. When the wall went up the night king withdrew and stopped hostilities and went into hibernation with his army to strike again when humans, children and the wall were going to be at their weakest. Which as a god he knew, was going to be in 8000 years or so.

And as time passed it's just what happened. People forgot what the real purpose of the wall was. Then 8000 years later when the kingdoms of this continent were engulfed in their own stupid civil war, night king strolled down the continent with his army, after breaking the wall with a re-animated zombie dragon and killed everyone and then raised them. Then he crossed oceans by simply making his army walk on the ocean floor till they reached the next continent, converted it into zombies and then moving on repeating the cycle.

This way within 600 years he conquered the whole planet. Now all the souls of the dead are trapped in their zombie bodies. And until they are burned I can't have them and they can't pass on.

Now it's your job to rectify the situation." Death finished. Then it turned to face harry hands folded and right leg tapping the invisible land in space as if waiting harry to do something.

"So you want me to rectify the situation. The way to do that is to kill the night king and burn all its subjects. Correct?", harry asked a little confused to be sure.

Death just nodded it's pretty little head.

Harry sighed. I guess it was him that asked for the next great adventure. But he didn't imagine it was going to be something as pedestrian as glassing a planet.

What? It's not like it was his first time. Remember that galactic war he started for kicks. Yup he wiped out planets then too as if they were just chess pieces that had to be sacrificed.

This… Well this was literally a dead planet. Here he would be helping the poor souls by glassing the planet.

Oo well.

" **Fiendfyre Maxima"** Harry said raising his palm towards the planet.

From the palm of his hand came out a basilisk bathed in hell fire that kept increasing in size till it was the size of the American continent of his old world. Once gaining it full size it looked towards harry, its gaze asking for orders. Harry just gestured towards the planet and as if it was even possible basilisk gave a grin. Within hours the planet that looked like it was suffering from ice age was now looking like a hot and burning piece of coal. Once done scorching every piece of earth, the fiery basilisk came back like a happy puppy as if asking if he did good. Harry just smiled a genuine smile and the basilisk vanished happily.

"That…. Was fast master. My my my…. I expected some hesitation… Some debate on morality…. But not this…. Some attempt to go back in time and save them all. You really have changed from when you were 17 haven't you. I am proud master. I am proud.", Death said smiling to its master.

"I aim to please my lady. Now what?"

"Now it's time for a break for you my lord. You did excellent. If you want you can continue, but the speed at which you are going you will be finished within days of all the targets on my hit list. And they aren't even major players yet.

So if I may be so bold my lord, I would suggest you take a vacation down there sometime in the past. And don't worry, whatever you do it won't hurt this timeline, it will just create an alternate reality timeline. So you can go crazy. So take millennia or two. Rest your feet, build your empire, sire a few hundred children, do whatever-abso-fucking-lutely you want and then when my list fills up we can get back to work. Till then I will carry on." She said playfully smacking her masters arm.

"Hmm.. At least the vacation time is good. Alright I can go down there sometime in the past. Limit my power, just for kicks and then just conquer the whole planet over a few thousand years. Also defeat this piss ant night king again. But this time I will make it a little more difficult for myself…maybe… hmm…let's see..

Now let's look at the important characters and events in the decades before the night king won its first continent." Harry said closing his eyes and using his omnipotence power.

"Hmm… I guess I found out who's body and soul I will be replacing. Okay death… See you around. Come pick me up when you are ready. Till then I will send a couple million souls your way.", harry said giving death a kiss on her cheek. This left death blushing. Before she could retort, harry was gone.

"Let me see him Maester Luwin. Let me see my first born.", Catlyn Stark, the lady of winterfell said.

"Here you go my lady. Have you thought of a name yet my lady.", the Maester asked the new lady of the castle.

"Yes. I was thinking of naming him after his father's best friend.", Lady stark replied while looking in the eyes of her first born. The new-born was looking so intently in her mother's eyes as if trying to read her mind. Then suddenly she felt a sense that her first born child deserved his own identity and not to live in the shadow of the future king of westros.

"But I changed my mind. I think I shall name him Hadrian Stark, Heir to and future Lord of Winterfell and the future Warden of the North."

Hearing it the new-born gave the widest of smiles which made her mother coo all over him.

The new-born's only though, 'I am back and now let the vacation begin.'

 **AN: So I have the next few chaps written. But Next Update will be on 11th June.**

 **~Till The Next Time**


	2. Ch2 Growing Up & Making A Mark

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. Now on with the story.**_

 _ **Ch 2. Growing Up & Making A Mark**_

 **286 AC (Harry's POV)**

It has been 5 years since I was born on this planet. Yes I am aware of who I am. I know I am master of death. I know I can end the game before it even starts. But where is the fun in that.

So before I took rebirth in this world, I tied up my own powers and scraped most of my knowledge of what is about to happen. You know… to make things interesting.

Now let me tell you what future events do I know and what is my power level.

In terms of future events, I know the white walkers are going to attack sometime in the next 20 years. I know the story death told me about this world. I remember what I did to this world with my fiendfyre. And that's about it. Rest I will just have to 'wing it' as normal humans do.

And even though I might have cut down on my omnipotence power, I have still kept enough power that you can call me as powerful as dumbledoor and riddle combined. I have also kept all of my magical knowledge.

What? I never said I was going to make it a fair fight!

Now since the last 5 years I have been enjoying myself. What? You don't believe me? Okay let me tell you this. My mother is not big on breast feeding. That's probably for the best. So I have got to sample like 20 different pair of tits. And no problems with Oedipus complex. Yay me!

What? You find it disgusting? Fuck off. I am a tit man and proud of it.

Also have you ever seen the faces of your parents when you start talking and reading at the age of two like an educated adult. No? Well it's hilarious. Father, Mother and the Maester Luwin wouldn't stop singing my praises.

I have been the talk of the north. Literally! And not just because of that.

When I was two, I used magic to enhance my growth. So by age of two I looked like I was four years old. And I had also gotten all the motor movement of my body down. So I often went to explore the castle alone. At least until one of those infernal maids caught me and insisted of carrying me and coming with me.

It was one of those days when I was two and had just managed to shake the maid of my tail, when I ventured around the castle alone. As I looked around the castle, I found that it had its own magic. And it centred on the weir wood tree. When I was two I went and touched it. Though a psychic link I astro-physically entered the world of gods. I had a nice chat with the Old Gods and asked them to bend the knee to me.

You know the usual!

Then of course they laughed at me. Getting a little peeved at that, I just showed them a real taste of who I really am and what I had did to this earth in the future with feindfyre. Needless to say they were sweating buckets by the end of the conversation and very happily bend the knee, to be spared from my wrath.

When I was giving the vision of the future, I simultaneously looked at their past and history to get a better idea of them.

Nice guys two of them. But their names were too complicated for even me to understand. So I dubbed them Tom and Jerry.

They were bothers actually. One of the first to ascend as the gods of this back water planet. They used to be actually humans who achieved transcendence around six hundred and fifty thousand years ago. They and the teachings they left behind, paved the way for the rest of the current panteon of gods of this planet to ascend as well. The last one to ascend was a fire demon by the name of rawhore or something like that, who before ascending himself made sure all the teachings of ascension were destroyed; as he didn't want anyone else after him to become a god after him.

Even though they became gods, they still act like tantrum throwing children. Not these two. These two seem to be most mature of the lot.

But according to them the rest of the gods, which are hundreds off actually, are like tantrum throwing children. And they prefer to use their disciples in the mortal world as chess pieces against the god they have a grudge against by instigating conflict with its disciples. No wonder down in the mortal realm any person who follows one religion particularly hates the followers of other religion.

These two idiots being more mature of the lot tried to initially guide the new gods to the 'right and benevolent path', which involved teaching and guiding the mortals while not being overly intrusive and demanding nothing in return other than caring for their conduits.

The new gods that ascended after them had other ideas. Because as soon as they became gods they realized that the more followers they had the stronger they were. So started the proverbial – arms race or should I say the follower race.

These two being the oldest of the lot had no interest in games and since the new gods refused their help they left them alone. They new gods, in turn, left them alone because they never tried to expand their follower base. They were content with what they had.

Nice philosophy but it made them utterly powerless compared to the new gods who were always trying to increase their followers and thus their power. So in turn the old gods had less influence than their co-gods in the mortal realm. That decreased even further when the children of the forest were nearly driven to extinction. The first men, adopting their religion helped a little but not much.

However the most interesting fact that I found was that there are no gods or god called the seven. Apparently 6000 years ago some stupid cunt who was suffering from schizophrenia made the whole thing up while in delirium and since he was a noble, people believed him and the religion kind of snowballed from there. What a fucking mess!

Anyways Tom and Jerry from that point on were my bitches. Yes Tom and Jerry, like the cartoon characters. No they did not share any characteristics with the animated pair, but I just found it amusing that I could basically rename them and at this point they are so scared of me that they wouldn't even protest. So I did.

Why? Because I made it clear to them that in my immortal form, which I am either going to assume sooner or later when I shed this mortal body can and will destroy them with the twitch of a finger if they annoy me.

Also on a side note, I threatened them that I am going to do it if they do not help me with my plans for world domination. Simple!

It's not like they got the short end of the bargain. I was going to be promoting their religion all over the world. I didn't want people to pray to me (as the master of death) or death. Some cults are okay (like the faceless men) but not everyone.

And in the deal I made with them, in exchange for this I am going to steadily promote myself as the avatar of the oldest of the old gods, i.e., their big brother. And that I have been sent on earth to help, defend and unify humanity. Total bullshit, but being a dictator is a lot easy if your subjects feel you are a god incarnate.

Also I had another reason for choosing the old gods as my allies and unwitting partners for global domination. That reason was the weirwood trees.

The old god's conduits – that is the weirwood trees - reeked magic. That was one of the marvels of this world that actually shocked me as well. These trees are basically self-sustaining magic power generators.

Using them I could do a lot of magic in the surrounding area easily without having to part with some of my own power to keep it up.

It was like they were mini-power plants. But instead of electricity they generated magic. It blew my mind. With them, I would never need a ward stone for the purposes of warding, the tree would be enough to power the wards. And the more number of trees or the older the trees the more magic it would produce.

Additionally, ward stones need to be constantly charged for them to work. But these trees being self-sustaining magic power generators make that point moot. As they can easy power themselves, in addition to producing excess magic.

I know I am repeating myself but the applications for them are so mind boggling that I cannot stress it enough.

And also these trees seem to have the ability to alter and channel magical ley lines from where they are planted like muggle river dams. And the best part they are not even hurting or exhausting magic in the area. They actually increasing it by doing so.

I decided then there that these trees were going to be backbone of my future plans. So I had to promote the religion that went along with these magical power plants (Plant-Plant Get it!) as well. Oo well I guess Tom and Jerry lucked out. Not that they are especially happy about it now. But they will come around eventually.

So I made a deal with them. I would share a little bit of my power with them and make sure to plant as many of their conduit trees in mortal plain. This would give them a power boost, allow them greater access to their conduits and by extension the mortal plane. In exchange, they would forever become my vassals and their power and the power of their conduits was mine to use in the mortal plain as I wished. They were not sure they were getting a good deal or the short end of the stick. Whatever it was, they did not dare object, after seeing my power. They knew I was an entity who if they pissed off could glass them and this planet quiet easily.

While I was doing this, I wasn't aware that the maid had come looking for me and found me in a very awkward position. Touching the face of the weir wood tree with my hand while my body and my eyes glowing eternal green and the tree glowing fiery red. Needless to say the maid went running and screaming calling everyone to see what was happening to their little lord.

And as expected both my parents and half of the castle arrived to see me in that position. My father tried to come closer to shake and wake me from the trance but there was a barrier surrounding us which stopped my father from getting within 3 feet of me.

For 10 minutes I stood there in that position, unaware of what was happening in the outside world while I was having a chat with the old gods. Once they bend the knee to me, in the outside world my eternal green glow got a tinge or red and the tree's fiery red glow got a tinge of green. This must have really done something to people. Because when I broke my connection and turned around while my eyes were still glowing green with lingering magic, I saw half the castle kneeling in front of me.

Huh! That was convenient.

And thank god I wasn't naked kissing the tree and with my wood in my hand. They last time that happened…. Well let's just say that things got awkward.

Soon my eyes turned normal. And I oo so innocently asked – " Father Mother why are you kneeling in front of me?" The moment I said that, my mother ran to me from her kneeling position and engulfed me in a hug.

"Oo my child, my sweet sweet child! What happened Harry?", my mother inquired.

Everyone including my father was waiting eagerly for the answer still kneeling and not daring to stand up. I liked it. Looks like it's time to make shit up.

"Oo… I just felt the people in the tree calling me from a few days. So I decided to come and take a look. They were really nice. They told me I was special. They told me I am going to do great things. They also said a lot many things but for some reason I can't remember. They said I will remember them when time is right." Oo playing a kid was just too easy.

What shit I made up in a child's tone, they took as a prophecy.

And just like that the rumours that the heir of winterfell being touched by the old gods spread like wild fire in the north. Though most people took it only as a rumour. Majority of these people were mostly of the south, but some of the north as well.

* * *

When I was 4 years old (and looked like I was 8), I began erecting wards around the castle and the winter town. I had constructed - intent based wards, lightning wards to strike any sieging army, friend or foe wards, a ridiculous amount of anti-spying wards, anti-theft and loyalty enforcing wards. I wasn't taking any chances with trust and loyalty with the residents of winterfell and winter town.

My personal moto - Personal Freedom is well and good but trust and loyalty are a fickle thing unless under compulsion.

Once the wards were erected and fully functional after a couple of months, I went on another wandering mission. This time to the crypts of winterfell. In the lowest level of the crypts, I found the statue of Bran the builder. I recognized primitive blood based ward that was a trigger for a vault under the crypts. I immediately put up a muggle repellent ward so that I wasn't disturbed this time.

Then I pricked my finger and spilt a couple of drops of my blood on the statue of bran the builder, which triggered the ward open and the ground moved theatrically to have the vault door open.

Inside I found a veritable wealth of knowledge and gold. My initial count of gold inside was around eleven million galleons and that was not counting the even larger pile of gems, weapons and artefacts. And that was just the beginning of the vault. The underground vault was about the size of the area of the whole winterfell. About 3/5 of the vaults was just filled with ancient tombs, most of them were about magic. For me it was worthless because most of them were hardly as advanced as the magic taught in second year at hogwards. But some, well some of them were very interesting pieces of magic even I hadn't seen before.

Huh! I guess you learn something new every day after all.

I also found blueprints of Winterfell, The Wall, Moat Calin and even the Storm's end. Huh! Who knew the Baratheon capital was built by Bran the Builder.

Well at least the blue prints of winterfell and the wall assisted me in understanding the magic's used to build them as well as the secret passages and the rooms they have.

There was also a ridiculous amount of drangon steel or like it is called more recently 'valerian steel' weapons there as well.

Once I thought I had seen and taken account of everything in the vault, I conjured a small pack and laced it with expansion charms. Then I put few valerian daggers, gems and two million gold dragons in the pouch. Once done, I shrunk the pouch and hid it in my tunics breast pocket.

Then before I left the crypts, I sealed the vault again and hid it under feducias charm with me as a secret keeper. I don't want that knowledge and wealth getting in anyone else's hand other than mine after all.

I rediscovered one of the secret rooms in my father's solar which already had some valerian steel weapons and dumped the contents of the pouch in there.

Then when I realized everyone must be looking for me I conveniently found my father and told him I had something to show him. Then padbim-padaboom and I am being hailed by my father for discovering the lost stark fortune. Ha! If only he knew.

However noble my father was he was as dumb as dragon dung when it came to economic strategizing. So I nudged my father using some mild compulsion charms to use the gold dragons to – expand winterfell, fix the first keep, the broken towers, lay the stone on the ground replacing the mud in the filthy courtyard and expand the farms surrounding winterfell and wintertown tenfold.

Needless to say my mother was very happy with my father, indicated by the birth arrival of my new sister in the world a year later named Sansa Stark.

I knew I could make my father do a lot more. Like revolutionize farming, shipbuilding and military of the north. But no then they would be his achievements. Not mine. And no one would take a four year old seriously, touched by gods or not. So I decided to bide my time. Make my name synonymous with genius and then change the world. North has survived 8000 years without any progress, it can survive few more.

* * *

At the age of 5 I had exhausted all the tomes in the winterfell library as well in the crypts. There was literally nothing new to learn in winterfell anymore. I now needed to venture out in the world to make my name.

So using slight compulsion charms I had Maester Luwin convince my father to send me to Citadel in Old Town to forge some chains. Not that it needed much convincing. Maester Luwin, I could confidently say was my fanboy or fanelder whatever you want to call it.

He had seen how fast I could absorb knowledge. He had also seen how I could remember everything I had read by reading it just once. And in a world where learning letters and numbers upto 10 is a big deal, he was creaming his old robes in excitement. Yuk!

So with him convincing my father that there was an exception in the rules that exceptionally intelligent heirs could go to old town to forge some chains without having to give up their claims; And with my help using some subtle compulsion charm, well very soon at the ripe age of 5 I was going to the citadel in old town, accepting the Maesters 'advise'.

I did feel a little guilty leaving my half-brother jon to the tender mercies of my mother. But at least she wasn't nearly as bad as petunia. So he will survive. And he has my little brother Robert or Robb to play with. Jon was a year younger than me while robb was three years younger. He was also the heir secondus after me and I am guessing one of the reasons my father rationalized for letting me go at such a young age to do what I want. Then there was also my newest sister Sansa. I might not feel much for my parents in this world. But I am beginning to love my siblings. As much as I can I guess, knowing that one day they are going leave me and die while I will be here for a long long time.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark's POV**

Ned still didn't know what possessed him to say yes to allow his 5 year old son to leave the protection of the castle. He was his heir. His heir! And he let him go just like that.

Well, not just like that. He did send 200 House stark guards all armed to the teeth with his son. And with enough money to buy a respectable manor in old town. What use is his new found fortune if he can use it for his heir.

"Are you sure about this Ned. He is just a child. It's too early. He could have gone in a few years.", his wife said standing beside him watching the two hundred horses of his sons entourage disappear in the horizon.

Before he could answer, Maester Luwin interrupted. "I assure you my lady this is for the best. Not just best for Heir Stark. But for the realm as well. Pardon my worlds my lady but you cannot comprehend how smart and brilliant your son is. I can confidently say, he knows ten times more than me. He has finished going through the whole stark library twice. That is over two thousand ancient tombs. I am ashamed to say that even after serving here all my life and being a vigorous reader, I haven't even finished half. Your son is going to do great things my lady. And this I am happy to say is just the beginning of his legend."

Looking at his wife's face he could see the pride she felt for her first born at the Maesters words.

"Maester Luwin is right kat. Even I don't want to send him away from me. Away from the safety of this castle. But his destiny is bigger than anything we might want. You remember what happen with him when he was two, right? It was message from The Old Gods. And it's not like he is alone. He has 200 House Stark Guards all sworn to his service with him. They are going to die before they let anything happen to him. And your son is not as fragile as you think. I have seen him wielding dual knives and a miniature sword of his own design. And like everything he seems to be blessed in the art of combat as well. He strikes might not be powerful now, but his technique is near flawless.

Which should be impossible for a five name day old child but it seems, like everything else, normal rules don't apply to our first born. And those are the techniques nobody has even though him. Mark my words kat, he will be force to be reckoned with when he grows up.", Ned stark said with pride in his own voice as well.

Why in the name of old gods was he doubting his son? He Trusted his son and He was Loyal to his Son. His son. His heir will change the world.

* * *

 **Hadrian Stark's POV**

As I was passing the neck, I felt like shit. Not because of manipulating my parents. No. That was like a regular Monday for me.

I felt like shit seeing the state of my kingdom. The North for the lack of a better term was shit. No proper roads. No proper inns for travellers. Not enough farms or crops despite it being summer peak. Most of the castles were in sorry state of repairs. Especially the castle he was passing right now. The once majestic Moat Calin with its shining and tall standing 20 towers that could make repelling a million soldiers, look like taking a warm piss on a breezy summer afternoon – now looked like an abandoned ruin with only 3 half crumbling/drowning (in the swamp) towers. The rest of the towers were simply gone.

Nope this was not going to do. No kingdom of mine was going to have a castle like this. To this, I swear!

* * *

It took a month of hard riding when we finally reached Old town in Reach.

Being the heir of a major house and future lord of winterfell I had to go and at least show my mug to the Lord of the Reach and Warden of the south. The Tyrells.

When I reached their castle, it was looked literally something out of a Disney movie. Beautifully constructed and manicured gardens, fresh air, warm weather, tea parties going on, on the well-maintained manicured lawns. I literally have to stifle my urge to set a carefully controlled fiendfyre when a saw a fucking decorative maze in the middle of lawn as well. No, that behaviour would not be appropriate for the Lord of a Noble House!

Bad Harry! Bad Bad Harry!

As our party arrived at the gates of the castle, Mace Tyrell himself was there to greet me with his family. Looking at him, I felt he was strikingly similar to Fudge. But he was there as a show of respect. Even though I could see he felt this was not important enough for him to be here – to greet a mere child. If there is Fudge there might be a Lucious Malfoy here as well, manipulating the strings behind the screen.

After spending an evening with him and his family, I found the Lucious with strings I was looking for. Ollena Tyrell. Mace might be the Lord of the Reach, but Lady Ollena Tyrell ran it. When I looked into Ollena's eyes and read her mind, I realized I was correct when I suspected that someone was behind Mace's act of coming to greet me. It seems Lady Ollena heard about Starks new found minor wealth and more importantly the prodigal heir to the throne of north, who had come to the south to establish chains at the mere age of 5 after his Maester had nothing more to teach him. She didn't want to take any risks by slighting the future lord of the north, even if he was a mere child in her eyes.

Good! That woman just earned a bit of mercy for her family for whatever my future plans might be.

I also got to meet Mace's children. And they were just that. Children. The older one was a mild manner shy boy. His younger brother was a snot nosed brat with dreams of becoming a knight. I also met the only daughter of Mace Tyrell. She was pleasant I suppose….

Anyways, with the official meet and greet done, I asked them to help me find a suitable manor in old town. They did. However they showed me a really costly one. Huh! I guess it was one of those silly political games to put me down by showing House Stark can't afford it.

Well if they only knew. I bought the manor for thirty thousand dragons. Then I spent another 30 thousand remodelling it into a practical fortress. And then warding the shit out of it. I wasn't worried that one of my men was going to tell on me to my father.

When my father asked the men to give me their oaths of allegiance, I had insisted that they do in the great hall in front of everyone. But the real reason was that I had previously constructed a runic circle on the floor and put a glamor on it so it looked normal. The purpose of the runic circle was, once activated it made the words magically binding. So even if they would have wanted to before they could no longer betray me. Magic wouldn't allow it. Magic now moulded their whole psyche to be loyal to me. Even if I asked them to kill themselves or slaughter their families they would do so without blinking an eye.

So once I finished working on my manor/castle which I aptly named "A WOLF'S DEN"

I went to the citadel. If there was ever going to be a synonym for a university in this backward ass world this was it.

The citadel was as a university-like complex of buildings extending along both banks of River Honeywine in Oldtown, linked by graceful bridges.

The Order of Maesters exhibited a huge deal of influence in all of seven kingdoms. Every castle, keep or land in westros had a master in it whom acted as 'advisors' and most likely spied on the lords they served. Whether they served their own self-interests or that of their higher up's was a mystery that would most definitely be known the moment I make eye contact with the archmaesters.

The ruling council of the citadel was called the conclave, composed of aforementioned archmaeters, which elected the new Grand Maester after the passing of the old, decides on policies, and attends to the administration of the citadel as well as the training of the new recruits.

There are 16 archmaesters and 16 recognized fields practiced and taught in the citadel. The archmaesters are the apparent 'foremost' experts in their field. These experts in addition of the grand maester also formed the conclave which was the governing body for maesters. Who set all their policies and do the day to day running of the collective of maesters.

When I entered citadel I was greeted by these 16 so called experts. By the looks of them, they looked more like beggars in their dirty grey robes than champions of knowledge they are supposed to be. I had a feeling that the entirety of the Conclave didn't usually welcome a recruit personally. Perhaps they were here because entrance of the future warden of the north warranted that or maybe it was the glowing letter of recommendation by Maester Luwin. Or maybe it was my swimming personality.

"Lord Stark, it is truly a honour to have you here at Old town." Said old bastard No. 3.

I smiled and stood there politely in which I was guessing was uncomfortable silence for them. I was quiet enjoying it. Then the other shoe dropped.

"This is a waste of time. The little shit probably can't even read.", old bastard no. 7 muttered just loud enough to old bastard no. 8 for everyone to hear. Including me. By the looks of his chain he seemed to the archmaester who headed the studies in arithmetic's.

"I will have you know you pitiful living breathing shitting waste of seed that I can read perfectly.", I turned my gaze towards him replied to him in a calm and dangerous tone.

As the man sputtered in indignation, one of the archmesters who has been silent so far interjected, "You have to understand Lord Stark, the claims made by Maester Luwin are outrageous to us. A 5 year old boy that could memorize a page from simply reading it once! You will have to excuse us if we don't take him or you at your word. I hope you do not mind my Lord but we have arranged from some tests."

"Of course I understand Archmaester. Only a fool would accept an unknown at just their word. I would be happy to give this test or tests. In fact I must insist we do it immediately. Because sooner we are done, the sooner I can get away from that blithering buffoon of a Neanderthal." I said pointing at the arithmacy archmaester. I am guessing the odd looks were about my scathing comments to the archmaester or it might be because of my use of the word Neanderthal. Well it's not my problem. I am certainly not going to explain Darwin's theory to them. Let them scratch their heads over it.

Then after taking some refreshments, we started the tests with some basic questions that were relevant to my basic education back with my personal master. By the end of the first hour the Archmaesters were greatly impressed. By the end of the second, they were sweating buckets at the child showing more knowledge about certain subjects than some of them.

I was really having fun seeing the looks on their faces. So I decided to break them even more.

They started asking Maester level questions, I started fucking with them even more giving perfect verbatim answers, the name of the book they are from, along with the page, paragraph and line.

By the end of their questions they were looking at me drooling. Again - Yuk! Then I decided to go start gutting them. I started showing them some medieval Mathematics and geometry knowledge – Hardrian's Theory (previously Pythagoras), the medivial abacus and some simple ways to do complicated calculations including elementary addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, fractions.

By the end of this they were ready to chuck the Archmaester of Arthimacy and give me his job.

Then I went in for the kill. I showed them my 'personal' invention for measuring time. I showed them a device called Pesonal Time Keeping Device which divided the day into twenty four hours, an hour into sixty minutes and each minute into sixty seconds.

Now they looked like they were ready to sell their kidneys to ask me to stay.

They however did ask me how make a similar device and how did it exactly work. I gave a shark like smile and replied – "Archmaesters! I am the son of a proud lord. And I do not make it a habit to help people who slight me like the Archmaester of Arithmatics did earlier this morning. But still I broke that promise today and gave you knowledge the likes of which you haven't discovered in the last hundred years and were unlikely to discover in the next hundred. How about you work on what I have already given you and give me some time to think over it. It is of course not easy to get over such slights."

After the glares the Archmaester of Arithmacy received from his colleagues he had the shame to look guilty and bow his head down and apologise profusely for his slight. Poor guy. But fuck him. So my repeated reply was – "Let me think about it."

After that we ended our session for today and they just gave me a free pass to come and go as I please. They also started genuinely begging me to consider joining their order.

Even though I was never going to join, it didn't hurt to keep them on their toes. So I gave them a smile and walked away.

* * *

The next few months were agonizingly painful. The reason was that these so called Knights of Knowledge knew less than a middle schooler. And most of their books were just as useless. These people couldn't even have been called medieval.

Never the less being here and making my name was important. Unfortunately I had to stay in this shitty place for just over two years to complete my chain in every field they had. My Hadrian's Theory was all the new buzz once I flat out refused to show them how my Personal Time Keeping Device worked.

After the initial subtle offers, all the Archmaester started openly begging me to stay and join the order. They were even ready to give me Archmaester positions from a get go in a newly created field. They even brought in the Granmaester to impress and convince me to join. Sadly the man was a sorry sight. That I came to know from my first attempt at legitimacy on him. That was also the day I vowed to destroy the order. When I read his mind, I also came to know the dirtiest secrets of citadel only he was privy too.

I came to know about citadels great hatred of magic and all things magical as they do not fit into their way of how all things should be. They reminded me of my aunt and uncle. I also found out they were responsible for the fall of the Targerians and the extinction of the dragons.

Well I was going to expose my ability at magic sometime in the coming years and I do not want to have to look over my shoulder every time I use it.

So the order will have to go.

Once I achieved all my chains at the age of 7 and my name became synonymous with genius for all the maesters and the lords they served all over westros, I packed up my bags and left for home.

 _ **AN: Over 200 favorites and more than 250 follows in 3 days! I am floored guys. So I give you this early present.**_

 _ **Some things I want to clarify before I questions about them in the comments section -**_

 _ **1\. Yes. Part of this chapter has been inspired by Lord of the Grey story - A New World to Conquer. I had sent him a message a while back, asking for his permission to use some part of his story in this chapter. Either he is dead or is no longer active on this site because I didn't get a reply. Assuming he is not dead and is reading this story, Sorry bro. But I am giving you the credit here. MOST OF THE CITADEL PART IS ADAPTED DIRECTLY FORM HIS STORY.**_

 _ **Will there be more adaptions like this from his story. Probably not. I have completed 5 chapters and I am working on the 6th one currently but I plan to go in a slightly different direction than he did. So again - no.**_

 _ **2\. About the Personal Time Keeping Device. Yes I know I said earth was size of neptune and any planet that size can't complete a rotation around its axis in 24hrs. My answer to this is that I am psychologist and not a scientist and this is a fan flic. So please pardon the leap of logic like varys fucking the time space continuum by jumping continents on the show.**_

 _ **3\. When is the next chapter going to be? After 15 days that is 16th of June. I can publish before that, if I am done with the 6th chapter. But in any case I will publish on 16th. However I might be tempted to make an exception if I cross 500 favs.**_

 _ **Alright guys thats it for now.**_

 _ **~Till The Next Time**_


	3. Ch3 Going Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own GOT or Harry Potter. Now on with the story.

 _ **Ch3: Going Back Home** _

**Hadrian (Harry's) POV**

After forging those 16 stupid chains, I decided I had spent enough time and done enough things in the South for the world about my genius to spread.

Now I felt it was time to go back north and use my new found fame to enforce my rule and my 'new and revolutionary inventions' to make the North the greatest of the seven kingdoms, as the next step in my plan to conquer this planet.

Sure my father still was technically the Lord of the North. But that didn't matter, I had a way to take care of him!

No! Not in that way you dunderhead. No matter how much of a bastard I am, I am not going to kill my father. Especially if he had done nothing but shower me with love and pride. Especially when it was something I didn't ever receive from a parent or a parental figure in my past life.

No! I will just to send a letter with a compulsion charm on it to the king to order my father to a position on the small council. That way my father will be out of north and out of my way while naming and giving me the powers of the warden of the north and Lord of Winterfell.

So I packed up my belongings, left 50 of my men at my new Mansion/base in Old town to garrison it, until I send more men to relieve them.

And then I left for the north.

But before I left, I got an irritating order form my irritating Lady Mother to visit my Grandfather and the rest of my maternal family in Riverlands on my way north.

I never should have informed my family that I was coming back. Oo well, What can go wrong?

After 20 days of hard riding on our horses we finally reached Riverrun Castle; The home of my Maternal Grandfather, Granduncle and Uncle.

The impression of my maternal family was kind of a mixed bag. My Grandfather was a shrewd Politian through and through; Though that can be guessed by looking at his history as well.

He had single headedly had held the whole of Roberts's Rebellion by the nutsack by not committing his support as well as stonewalling the armies of the North and Vale from reinforcing Robert in the South; until the Lord Paramount's of Erie and the North married his daughters. Tying his house with two other great houses using war as leverage is as shrewd political move as one can make.

Though I could already see his health failing and knew that he wouldn't last more than a decade to a decade and a half.

My granduncle was the one who impressed me the most. He was military man through and through. He was a great fighter but more than that he was a brilliant military tactician. We had been discussing battles of the past for days over ale while ripping out the pro's and con's in the tactics used by the generals. And I can guarantee this – However much I had been impressed by him, he was impressed by me a threefold.

There were two reasons for it.

One was the depth of my knowledge and understanding about battles of the past, the tactics used in them, my analytical ability to rip apart those tactics and my description of my own tactics. Well less my own but more kind of used by romans and alexander the great. But he didn't need to know that.

The second reason was that: I, a child of seven name days in his eyes, repeatedly and humiliatingly trounced him on the sparing ring. Not because of my physical power, no. I was able to do this due to magical enhancement ritual I had done on myself when I was two. The magical ritual however didn't give me super strength though. The ritual along with slightly accelerating my growth gave me extremely superior reflexes. I was just too fast for Byden Tully. And my height being 5 foot and 1 inch against his impressive nearly 7 foot height didn't matter; when my reflexes came into play.

Although that dosen't mean, I couldn't achieve super strength when I wanted. There were far too many ways to do it, including rituals, runes and spells. However I had decided against doing any rituals or runes on myself, till I felt I had reached my desired height, frame and magical maturity. Because those kind of things tend to be permanent and you can't make any alterations later on. However I had one way of temporarily gaining super-strength in dire situations if needed: Spells. And for my current situation they were perfect, as they would last only till I supplied them with my magic.

Anyways we are getting off topic.

Now the third family member I met was the reason for my mixed bag conclusion and also my disappointment. Yup, my good old uncle Edmure was 5 name day's older than me but was a complete and utter waste of human seed. He was a drunk, whoremonger, illiterate, irresponsible and a disrespectful slob. God help the Riverlands when he becomes its next Lord Paramount.

Oo! Who am I kidding?! I am the one who will have to help this stupid piece of dragon dung when he incites revolt in his own lords against himself because of his actions. Oo well, At least it will be an opportunity to show my power and put him in my debt later on.

After staying for a month at Riverrun, I finally decided it was time to move on. So I and my party left for Maidenpool, which was a harbour town in Riverlands, intending to catch a ship back to White Harbour. We arrived there after 5 days ride.

When I and my party arrived in maiden pool it was chaos. Buildings were burning, men were being slaughtered, women and children were being raped, kidnapped or killed. Screams of people were coming from everywhere. By the looks of it, it was an iron born raid.

"Fucking Ironborn", aa one of my future targets. I was going to cull those rocks to the last ironborm man. You know to make a point –That I Can!

It looked like the raiding party consisted of 200-250 Ironborns. Good. The odds were just 2-1. My professionally trained and slightly magically endurance enhanced one soldier versus their two stupid sword swinging screaming barbarians.

I immediately started barking out orders after a couple of seconds of analysis.

"Everybody fan out in teams of 5. Priority is saving the women and children. Capture the head hancho of this idiocy if you find him. Kill the rest."

Here I was, Master of Death trying to save lives. If this shit ain't ironic, I don't know what is? Living as long as I have, you develop a certain detachment to human life, because it's so dam short compared to yours. I couldn't care less, if they lived or died. But still, appearances need to be maintained.

I got various "Aye My Lord", from my men as they began to fan out. Yup I had trained them well.

"Jackson, pick three men and follow my lead.", I order and jumped in the fray. I heard an affirmative grunt and barking of orders by my second in command.

I and my four companions were weaving through the streets, chopping off heads off Ironborns from our horses, before they even knew what hit them.

When I saw a bunch of Iron borns dragging women into a house, to probably rape them, I jumped off my horse and followed them. I muttered **Magica Embedia** under my breath, willing my magic into my bones and muscles to enhance its strength temporarily, as I ran towards the house.

Just as one of the Ironborn was dragging one of the women in the house, I caught up with them; though he was still unaware of my presence yet. Before he knew it, his head was rolling on the floor and the woman was screaming from the shock and blood splatter on her. But I played her no mind and went inside the house.

As soon as I entered the house, my presence distracted six Iron borns from the activity they were performing on women. As they tried to pull their breaches up and swing a weapon at me, I had already stabbed one Ironborn through the throat and caved another one's skull in with a punch to the eye socket.

By that time, the companions of the now two dead Ironborns were ready and lunged at me.

I ducked a swing from the nearest one, punched his throat hard breaking his windpipe and throwing him through the wall of the hut.

As another one tried to stab me I swung out of the way getting behind him and swinging my sword to cut him off at the torso.

Another one tried to stab me with a knife. I managed to catch the hand with the knife in it midway through the air with my fast reflexes and squeezed hard, breaking the bones in his hand making the knife fall. It felt as if time slowed down and everything happened in slow motion for me. While the knife was falling I stabbed him with my sword through his torso and let go of the sword as he fell backwards. Then I grabbed the still falling knife through the air swung around and using the gained momentum threw the knife through the air stabbing the last one in the throat, who was approaching me, sword raised, from behind.

As I looked around the room with all the assailants dead, I felt a little irritated at my missing back up.

I saw the women whimpering, afraid of me. I unplunged my sword from the torso of the downed Ironborn cunt while lightly wiping the blood on it on his clothes.

Great job Potter, you are scaring them more.

"Lord Hadrian Stark.", I said indicating to myself using my thumb. "Stay here. And I will try to keep you safe.", I said eyeing all the woman in a no nonsense tone. All the women by now out of their shock induced stupor, nodded.

"Thank you for saving us Lord Stark.", one of the slightly courageous girl said. I gave them a curt nod. I might have saved their life, but I wasn't really able to save them. These women from now on were going to have a very hard life; Especially under the tender mercies of the followers of the seven. Maybe I could offer them a place in the North, A new start perhaps.

After contemplating for a couple of seconds I moved out of the hut. As I went out, I found the reason for my lack of backup. Ten of my men surrounding the house were fending of around 40 Ironborns. While quite a number Ironborns were lying dead at their feet already.

I decided to even the odds a bit and jumped into the fray. My sword moved like a blur cutting, stabbing and bludgeoning the enemy.

Within 5 minutes all the 40 iron born were dead. Within 30 minutes all the 289 ironborns save one were dead. In exchange, I lot exactly 17 men. Which was quiet expected. They were as close to super soldiers as you could get as I had taught them many of the fighting styles I had learned over thousands of years in my previous life. Additionally they also had the advantage of having their endurance enhanced magically. But still will they were not invincible.

I was planning on doing rituals on them later to make them practically invincible. Now I guess I will have to move my timetable a little early. As I entered the now dead town's watch headquarters where the lone Ironborn prisoner was being kept, I called Jackson to issue further orders. "Jackson, send 20 of our men to go and capture the iron born boat. I want a souvenir. Also send one of the men to send a raven to my grandfather as well as the Lord Moten of Maidenpool and inform them what happened here. Then take command of the rest of the men and being patrolling the town and the harbour and co-ordinating the relief efforts. Until my grandfather can send some men to takeover we are the towns watch."

"Aye my lord.", Jackson replied stiffly.

"You are dismissed. Now I need to interrogate the prisoner.", I said, dismissing Jackson and turning around towards the prisoner.

"As you will, My Lord.", said Jackson bowing and left.

Once he was gone, I was alone in the building with the just the prisoner in his cell. I closed the door of the building and put a locking charm on it, with a magical wave of my hand. Then I moved to the cell and wandlessly opened it. The prisoner was staring at me wide eyed and in fear at my causal show of magic.

Good!

Without saying anything, I fired a curcio at him from the tip of my index finger and took pleasure in his screams. I even cast a mild soronus so everyone outside could hear his screams. That will at least give some satisfaction to the town's people who lost their loved ones to these raiding, raping barbarians.

I kept him under the curse for 20 minutes, with small breaks in between, till his vocal cords ruptured from the screaming and he started vomiting blood.

I watched with sadistic glee as he silently begged me for mercy. Well pal, sorry! I don't have any to spare today.

As I feel satisfied with damage done, I dived into his mind using legitimacy to collect all the intel I can from him.

My heart was jumping with glee with what I found.

What I found was very good for me but very bad for westros.

Iron Islands were preparing to rebel. They were undergoing a massive build-up and were about to declare their independence in a month with simultaneous attack on Westernlands, Reach and the Vale. This moron was a vassal of House Drumstag who were a vassal of House Greyjoy, the ruling house of Iron Islands.

And this idiot was a dead man walking anyway. He had been given specific orders to sit tight by his liege lord as the higher up's wanted surprise on their side next month and not an alert enemy due to sporadic raids. But in a fit of drunken rebellion he decided to disobey and attack a harbour to show them what pussies mainlanders were and how they were being pussies by worrying.

Well safe to say it did not go well for him.

Looking pitifully down at the broken Ironborn, I contemplated to end it then and there. But, finally I decided against it. This idiot deserved losing his head in public. Plus it would have the additional effect of gaining more respect and love of the smallfok of the town as I would be seen as doing them justice.

So I walked out of the cell and closed it behind me leaving a whimpering broken mute man on the floor.

Giving him another glance I turned around and moved out of the building. After getting a status update from Jackson and issuing further orders, I decided I needed to move fast on the intel I had.

So I walked to an inn, forcefully paid for a room to its owner who refused to accept money from his saviour and then went to the room and closed its door. I put a locking charm on it for good measure.

Then I began to shuffle through the recently obtained memories of the iron born for an image of Pike. I came across one of its great hall and focused on it. Before preparing to apparate there, I summoned the powers of the Invisibility Cloak which was now a part of me, and became invisible. I also put a silencing charm along with an odourless charm on myself taking further precaution.

This was a complete stealth mission.

Once done, I directly apparated to the great hall in pike. After 10 minutes of wandering the castle and pilfering through the minds of the night guards for the location of Balon Greyjoy's chambers, I was finally standing over the sleeping naked form of Balon Greyjoy besides what I am guessing was a slave girl or a salt wife.

She was not important right now, Balon Greyjoy was.

So I dived straight into his mind, to get all the juicy intel like plans, strategies, military strength. What I found was just plain sad. What he had planned was not going to be a rebellion but more like a nuisance.

There was a build-up alright, but it wasn't as massive as the idiot in the cell in riverlands thought. They were just replacing old unserviceable ships with new ones. They were hardly adding ships to their fleet. If I left it like this, I was sure, that it would only take a half a year to a year at most, to crush this rebellion. After all, these idiots were going to be facing the combine might of the seven kingdoms.

No. I needed more time as a Lord to make changes out of the shadow of my father. I also couldn't afford a war so quickly before I arranged a few things first to kick start his revolution of the north. So I needed Balon Greyjoy to delay as well as prolong the rebellion.

So I planted a spying rune in Balon Greyjoy's head that would keep me updated on his activities and orders in real-time. Using the same probe I started planting compulsions as well. First was to delay the rebellion by 15 months citing the stupidity done by the idiot in riverlands as well as lack of preparedness. I also planted a compulsion to increase the size of his war fleet from 200 ships to 500 ships. But not one more. After all, they had to be defeated in the end as well. And that was going to have to be without my help.

Once done, I decided to leave. Before I left, my gaze fell on the naked and bruised woman at the side of Balon Greyjoy. I sighed and cursed myself silently. I dived into her mind. I found out she was in fact a slave girl who had been stolen after her family was killed in Westernlands years ago. I stunned her, casted a confundus charm on her making her think that the idiot in riverlands had kidnapped her from pike to bring her with him as a bed warmer. Then she was rescued when I and my men took the Iron Islanders boat.

Once done I transfigured her into a coin and put her inside my pocket.

Then I turned to balon greyjoy and plated a scene in which he got bored of her and then stabbed her and then threw her in the sea from his window. Which wasn't out of character for him at all, as he had already done it once before to his previous salt wife.

Swearing to myself that, this was last stupid thing I would do today, I apparated back to my room in the inn. Then I went down to the lobby of the inn, confounded the manager about the same backstory as I had given the woman, then took keys for another room and dumped her in there before transfiguring her back. I also planted another conversation in her head, where I asked her to come with me to winterfell to work in the castle if she wanted and then to tell me her decision tomorrow, once she had slept on it.

Once done. I left her room and closed the door. Then I went to my room and crashed for the night.

* * *

Next morning I woke up energized. When I went out, I discovered that reinforcements from the local lord had arrived along with the local lord. He thanked me for the protection and avenging of his people and what not. After a while I just tuned him out while using my occlumency to keep a nodding and smiling face.

Thankfully after an hour when that was over, I served kings justice on the Ironborn in the middle of the towns square in front of the whole town's people. There was a lot of booing and throwing garbage at him on his way to the chopping block and a lot of cheering for me.

Finally I offered that I was leaving for winterfell in a days' time and whoever was looking for a new start after their ordeal was welcome to come with me to the north where I would personally guarantee them all jobs if they swore an oath to me.

What? North needed more people and I needed more minions.

We started sailing towards north the next day in the now refurbished wolf banner blowing on the previously Iron Born warship. While on the way I realized 247 people had decided to join me. 175 of them were women, many of whom had been raped and no longer had a life in that town. There were a few children there as well. The remaining were men who wanted to learn to fight and join my service.

Yes things were looking up. But a lot had to be done still.

* * *

During the journey I recognized how many of my men and the women were sneaking glances at each other. That brought a smile to my lips. Yes it would do well for my future plans.

I assembled everyone on the deck and made the new passengers give me their oaths of loyalty and servitude by them and their families till the end of time, on the newly constructed and now hidden runic circle.

Once done, I could feel the magic linking them as my vassals and magic meddling with their mind to become fiercely loyal to me and obey my every command.

It sometimes scared and made my blood flow fast about how much power I had over them. I would order them to slit their own throats and they would do it with a smile on their face. They would also slit the throats of their children if I asked them too. Hell if I slit their children's throats in front of them, they wouldn't bat an eye and think what I did was for the good of them or the children.

But I won't. I am not a monster. Not that kind at least. But the power is exhilarating.

"Thank you for giving your oaths. I welcome you all into my service. Now I have been observing for the past few days how the men and women in this ship have been eyeing each other. If you are afraid, that I might disapprove, don't be. In fact I insist you get to know each other over the next few weeks as we reach the north. If you find a partner that you would like to share the rest of your life with, I will marry you in God's Wood as soon as we reach. You all have my blessings.", at that moment, I could feel a lot emotions coming through the link. Love, adoration, admiration, happiness and fierce loyalty.

Then I decided it was time to show them my real powers. Or at least a wink of it. I cast a patronus which took the form a corporeal phoenix. I was keeping an eye on their emotions through the link despite knowing that the oaths bound them. The emotions I felt previously only increased. Good.

One more thing that I discovered through the link was that, out of all the people who had given me oaths 10 people were capable of sustaining a magical core. They were equivalent of suibs of my previous world. And with my current power and magical knowledge, I could activate the cores and make them magical. But I decided against it.

Yes I need acolytes. But not right now. I had other plans for these people.

We reached white harbour in two weeks since we left Maidenpool.

From there on it was another week's ride to Winterfell. As I looked at the sight of my home, a warm feeling grew inside. Yes I am back. Though sadly not for long. And there was a lot to be done.

* * *

 **Eddard Starks POV**

As I saw the approaching party with my son at the head of it from the South gate of Winterfell, I realized that my son had more people in his party than he left with two years ago.

I guess it was the same conclusion my wife reached holding our youngest Brandon, by the expression on her face.

The whole family including my second eldest Robb and my only daughter Sansa was there as well, waiting for their elder brother. At the back, I could see Jon as well wanting to welcome his elder brother, trying to hide in the shadows so as not to gain the ire of my lady wife.

After a few minutes, when they got close and came inside the gate, I finally got a good look at my eldest son and heir. It took my breath away. I guess my wife had the same reaction as I heard her gasp.

This boy of seven name days looked nothing like a boy of seven name days should. Instead he look much older, close to a boy of thirteen name days with broad shoulders, the stark like long face & chiseled jaw line, sharp features, unruly black hair and the deep green eyes of his mother. He looked nearly five feet in height, wearing black full body armour with an immaculate white direwolf on his chest and a black direwolf helmet that looked so life like that it seemed it would howl and bite people nearby anytime. He looked like the Warrior incarnate.

"I thought you went to south to study and gain knowledge not become the next coming of the warrior incarnate of the seven.", I joked when my son came down from his horse, ran towards me and hugged me.

"Please father! I am a northerner through and through. Those southern cunts of gods have got nothing on us.", my son joked as he removed the helmet, as he stepped back from the hug.

I so wanted to laugh, but seeing my lady wife's face after the comment reminded me about my fatherly duties and that I should chastise him about using such language in front of his siblings; if not for talking about the seven that way; No matter how much I agreed with him.

It was a good feeling to know that being in the South for two years hadn't made my son move away from the faith of his ancestors.

"Hardrian Stark! You will not use such language when you talk about the Gods! Or in front of your siblings!", my Ladywife chastised my son before I could. Aa at least he looked sheepish. There is still my boy that cowered at his mother's scolding somewhere in this near adult like man in front of me. It was good to know.

"Forgive me mother.

Is that my new brother Brandon?", my son asked looking at the bundle in my wife's hand.

"Yes son! Go take him! He has just finished his first nameday!", I told my son.

After taking Brandon and hugging his mother he played with it for a few minutes and then handed him back to his mother.

"Where are my other sibli….", he didn't get a chance to complete that as Robb barrelled into him for a hug making him fall. They laughed and cried, though latter was done only by robb, hugging each other and told one another how much they missed them. After the long and heartfelt reunion, Hadrian finally managed to pry his brother off him.

When he asked for his sister, he found that she was hiding behind me. It was understandable as when he left she was little more than an infant. So she had the right to be nervous and shy when meeting her elder brother properly for the first time.

Hadrain didn't rush her. He knelt down to her level and little away from her and let her come to him. After a little codling and sweet talking she finally found the courage to go hug him and within minutes Hadrian had her giggling and laughing as he was twirling her in the air mimicking a flying bird.

I finally felt happy. After two years of worrying about him, I finally had my heir home and with me. With his family! Protected inside these castle walls. However I have a feeling that it was going to be very difficult to keep him here if he didn't want it.

"I think we should go inside, you must be tired from the journey my son. We should go inside and get some food in you so you can rest.", my lady wife told my son.

"In a minute mother.", Hadrain replied looking around the castle for something.

Then he looked at me and asked – "Where is Jon father? Why isn't he here to welcome his elder brother?"

My lady wife scowled at that but I was ever so proud. I just pointed at the hay behind us that had a black top of hair peeking out of it.

When the black mop of hair attached to Jon Snow officially my bastard son and unofficially and in reality my nephew saw that everyone was looking at him, he eeped and hid behind it properly.

My son didn't wait a second and walked behind the hay and then there was sound of laughter by ticking or twirling in the air being done by my eldest to Jon.

Yes. My son was back home and my family was together again! What could go wrong?

* * *

 **Hadrian's POV**

As I entered the castle, I was very happy to see the improvements I had compulsed my father to make were done. The castle was in a lot better shape than it was before I had gone for my trip south.

After the meet and greet at the gate we proceeded to supper where I had to share the heroic tale of how I saved the residents of Maidenpool from Ironborn's. My mother was not happy and she looked more and more horrified as I described the events that happened. Being a mother she didn't think I was anywhere ready for combat. My father on the other hand looked more prouder than ever.

Of course I left out the gory details and thing about the invasion. After all there were kids at the table. But those gory details and the story of my skills were later filled in by Jackson when my father asked after the children had been taken to bed.

After a couple of days of R&R and getting my new subjects temporarily settled in winter's town that I brought with me from riverlands, I began getting into a routine.

The routine mainly consisted of getting to know my siblings before I had to leave again along with some future planning.

The biggest thing that ticked me off was my mother's attitude towards my brother Jon. She was becoming more and more Petunia like. And that means she was treating the rest of her children like dudleys. I had no intention to become a Dudley.

When one such incident was going on, where my mother was berating Jon for some stupid reason telling him to mind his status, I saw my father hidden in the shadows behind my mother not doing anything. I wanted to interrupt, but at that point I wanted to know, why would my father - the honorable and noble Ned Stark, that adores all his natural born children wouldn't defend his bastard son from such impractical treatment. So turning myself invisible, I looked into his eyes. What I found was shocking!

Jon was not my brother at all. He was my cousin and child of my aunty Lyana Stark and Rahegar Targarean. Well this threw a wench in my plans. Even though I wanted to rule, He was the next rightful ruler of Westros.

Aa it didn't matter, if needed I would make him abdicate the throne. But this kind of treatment couldn't go on.

So I decided to talk to my father tomorrow about it.

* * *

 **Eddard Stark's POV**

I was sitting in my solar looking at various reports that had been sent in by the lords of the north. These reports consisted of everything from the amount of crop yield, to taxes collected in the north and the taxes demanded by the Iron Throne. I started rubbing my temples when I looked at another royal order for a tax hike in the last 3 years.

What the hell was Robert doing down in the South that he required so much money?

If this kept going on, the northern lords would soon start becoming unhappy with Roberts reign.

At least the crop yield was good this year. Thank god I had listened to my heir when he asked to me expand the fields around Winterfell tenfold. I don't know what had gotten into me that I agreed that day but it was a good decision none the less.

As I was going over the rest of the reports from the north I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I allowed.

When I saw it was my son Hadrian, a smile grew on my face.

"Father we need to talk.", was my son's flat reply. That took the smile right off my face. This was the same line when my son used when he had come to discuss his trip to citadel two years ago.

"Have a seat then and speak freely son.", I told him gently as he took a seat after closing the solar door.

"Thank you father.", he said and then took a pause as if contemplating how to begin.

"You want to leave again.", I said flatly voicing my fear. Hoping against hope that he would deny it. But I knew that if my son really wanted to leave again I could do nothing to stop him. My son had a way of always out reasoning me and getting his way.

His initial reply was a single eyebrow rise as if being surprised and amused at the same time at what I said.

"Yes.", he gave a flat reply in return after a moment.

"Is there any way I can dissuade you from going?", I asked giving a sigh.

"You know me too well father. And you also know the answer to your question is no.", he said chuckling.

I smiled in return.

"At least tell your old man where you are planning to go for your next adventure.", I said shaking my head.

"East. I want to see Essos!", He replied smiling.

"When do you plan to leave? Where do plan to go in Essos? Give me some details son. Essos is a big place. And your lord father is weary letting you go so soon after you have returned.

For god sakes son! You are seven namedays old! Seven!

Other children your age don't even know how to ride a horse let alone how to use a sword.

And yet I let you go to the south for two years alone. I still don't know what I was thinking when I said Yes!

More still, you had to fight a battle for old god's sake and you had to kill people!

No child your age should have to do that!

Can't you just be a child for a few more years before you decide to give your father a heart attack from worrying about you!", I went into a full rant and didn't even realise when I started pacing while my rant got louder and louder.

When I finally looked at my son he had the audacity to grin at me. If it were anyone else, they would be cowering under chair by now hearing my voice. But no….. Not my seven year old. I have seen fully grown men cower under my seven year's old gaze when he caught them doing something wrong.

I still don't know whether I should be proud or horrified at that.

I finally sighed, returned to my chair. Put my elbows on the desk and used my hands to hide my face and waited for my son to answer.

"Well father. It's nice to know that I can rile up the calmest man in the north with nothing more than a few words.", he replied smiling.

As I looked up from my hands at him as I returned the smile with a smile.

"Well father, where in Essos, I don't know yet. My initial plan is to visit bravos and other free cities, but mostly we will go where the winds take us.

I plan to leave in a month at the latest when the garrison I had left in the south, at our new manor in old town, comes back to Winterfell after being relieved by the replacement house stark guards I had you send a week ago.

I am going to take two ships and all the men under my command including the one's that came from Riverlands. If they want to bring their newly married spouses with them it will be fine with me as well. I have no intention of separating the newly married couples."

"Aa yes. I heard about it. That you were going to marry off the southern girls you liberated in the raid, to men under your command in the next week. Are you sure that's wise?", I asked my son. Though as the Lord of the North, I could say no, but those men might be my subjects but they were sworn to my son's service. And I had no intention of challenging my son's command in front of my current and his future subjects. Even if I didn't agree with forcefully marring your subjects with each other.

"Father you talk as if I am forcing the women or my men to marry each other. No. I am not. When we left Maiden Pool, I told them to use the time they had till we reach Winterfell to get to know each other. If they could find someone on that boat they wish to spend rest of their life with, then I would happily marry them off in the Godswood of Winterfell. That Is All I Said.", my son replied in a calm yet stern voice.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Alright son. You can go. But please come back soon. You are the heir and you need to start learning how to rule from me, after a few years. So you will be gone for no more than two years. Understood?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Understood father. And as entertaining and fruitful as this conversation was, I didn't come here to talk about my trip to the east."

I scowled at that.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about son?", I inquired confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jon."

My scowl deepened.

"What about Jon?"

"Oo, I don't know. How about - I know Jon is aunt Lyana and Rahegar Targarean's son and not you bastard.", He said in a flat and dry tone.

But hearing it my heart almost stopped and blood drained from my face. I guess it showed because my son smiled the same smile as the 'wolf that caught a raven'.

"How….. How do you know?!", I asked in a panic filled voice.

"I didn't… At least not for sure anyways. Well not until you just confirmed it for me! Thank you father, you have been most helpful!", my son replied with a face splitting grin shattering my world.

I had an extreme urge to bang my head on the desk… repeatedly…. for being taken by a child of seven namedays!

Seven Namedays!

Seven!

"As your Lord and father, I command you that you are tell no one of this. Do you understand son. The life of Jon and this family can be in grave danger if anyone outside of you and me finds out about this. Do you understand? DO YOU?", I said to him in a whispering angry tone.

The grin didn't leave his face one bit. I had a feeling of sudden dread coming.

"Okay. But I have one condition.", he replied.

"No conditions. I have commanded you as your lord father to tell this to no one. You have no choice but to obey.", I reacted in the same angry whispering tone. I will not be blackmailed by my own child of seven namedays.

"Oo, I know that once you commanded me as my lord and father I am honor bound to follow your command. And I am nothing if not the honorable Eddard Stark's son. But father I am also the smartest person on this continent. Don't you think, if I really wanted to, I couldn't get around your command without violating it and my honor in the process.", he replied grinning.

The urge to bang my head on the desk was back. I was literally being cornered by my own child. And I knew what he said was true. If he really wanted to, he would get around any command I give with nothing but his wits, without violating the said command.

I covered my face with my hands, signed into them. Contemplated my situation for a few more minutes and then finally said – "What do you want?"

"You need to tell mother the truth.", he replied calmly in a quiet voice, the previous grin gone.

"Absolutely not!", I thundered.

"You have seen how mother treats Jon because she thinks he is the product of your betrayal to her. You need to tell her the truth that he is not. I don't want to see my brother like cousin ostracized his whole life.

And if she continues that treatment, one day Jon might just decide to join the night's watch to appease her.

And I am not going to let that happen.", now son replied in tone as cold as ice.

"Maybe it's better that way. Maybe it's better if Jon did join the night's watch.", I replied in a low voice hesitating.

"How could you say that father. He is your blood!", now it was son who roared and the air surrounding me suddenly became heavy and cold. I could definitely understand now why grown men would cower under his gaze.

"Aye, that he is. But he is also a Targaryen. A family Robert has vowed to end to the last man, woman and child. At least this way he will be alive. And the Night's watch is an honorable order. Many Starks have served as Lord Commanders of it in throughout the history." I countered.

"Nights Watch WAS an honorable order father. You know as well as I do, it is now a pale shadow of what it once was. Now it is being filled everyday with murders, rapist and thieves who want to avoid losing their head."

"So what, you want to put a Targaryen back on the throne? Usurp the current king?", I asked in a roaring whisper.

Talking about that family brought up all the old anger and fear I had shoved down all those years ago, so I kept on screaming in a roaring whisper to my son, cautious that my voice doesn't go outside the chamber. "And even if, by some miracle, we put Jon on the throne, then what? Await another Mad King to come down the road in the future?

I might not want to kill every man, woman and child in that family son, but the Mad King killed my father and brother. His son raped your aunt. Jon is the product of that rape. I love Jon as my own, but till I breathe I will not let that accursed family claim the Iron Throne."

"God No father! I completely agree with you. The Targaryen's were mad. All that inbreeding drove them mad. The only reason I think Jon is sane is because of the Stark blood in him. But that doesn't change the fact of what Targaryen's did to our family. Till I am alive there will not be a king with Targearean name sitting on the Iron throne.

And I am not asking you to tell Jon about his heritage. I am only asking you to tell mother.

And before you ask me for a reason, it's simple, you and I both have seen how she treats him. We know the reason as well. So once she knows that Jon is your nephew and not your son, her behaviour towards him will change. I want Jon to grow up as a Stark. I intend to have him legitimized a Stark and by my side when I rule north in the future." My son explained.

What he said did have reason. But I still had my doubts.

"Don't you think I want that?! I have to hold myself back every time from intervening, when I see how your mother treats Jon. But I do it, because it is necessary to maintain the lie. As all the bastards are expected to be treated that way.

And what if she decides to tell someone after I tell her the truth? Then what? If the news reaches south, then Robert will demand Jon's head, which obviously I won't agree to. Then we will be labelled as rebels and would-be Userpers harboring a false king, and then there will be war. A needless war. All of which can be avoided if everyone, including your mother thinks, Jon is a Bastard."

"If people can accept that someone as Noble as Ned Stark can slip and sire a bastard, then people can also accept that someone as stern and proud as Catleyn Stark can learn to love her husband's bastard as one of her own at her husband's urging. And at the end of the day, we are lords, and we can always act like we don't give a shit what others think.

And as far as mother spilling the beans goes. For the sake of old gods father, she is your lady wife. Just make her swear the same oath you had me and then explain to her the same risks you did to me. I am sure she wouldn't want to risk her family's heads on a pikes in kings landing by letting the information slip.

I do not think it is wise to consider you wife that stupid.", and just like that my seven name days old son used his logic to shatter all my reasons. And the urge to bang my head on the desk was back. Which I gave into this time! Which had my heir laughing loudly.

Hearing his laugh did bring a smile to my lips.

It is heartening to know that I will be leaving the North in my son's capable hands once I leave this life. He is smarter and more level headed at seven than I am even today.

Which he just proved to me with this conversation! Again!

"Alright son, let's call your mother and get this over with.", I sighed.

"As you wish father, I will send mother to you.", he got up and started moving towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going son. You forced me to do this. You face your mother with me. I am not doing this alone!", I tell him catching him by the shoulder before he leaves.

"You do realize that I am the seven name days old child in this situation. And her ire will be directed at you when she finds out YOU Lied to HER for Six Years. And her ire will only increase when she realizes that your own Seven Name Days Old CHILD had to Blackmail you into doing the Right Thing and telling your lady wife the truth!?", aa there is that urge to bang my head again. I loved my son but sometimes….. sometimes he can be…. What did he call it? Yes… An Insufferable Little Twit.

 **xxx**

 **AN: 300 fav's in 3 days! You guys are awesome. So as promised 3rd chapter, if I reached 500 favs before 16th. The next chapter will be posted on or before 26th June. Although 1500 favs might make me reconsider posting before the date.**

 **~Till The Next Time!**


	4. Ch4 Journey To The East

_**CH 4: Journey To The East**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GOT. Now on with the story.**_

 **Hadrian's POV**

It had been two days since my talk with father. I had been two days since my father confessed to my mother. It had been two days since my father started sleeping in his solar. It had also been two days since my mother stopped hating my brother Jon and started showing some signs of affection.

Well it's not like my father was permanently in the shed. My mother will cool off after some time and again allow him entry in their chambers.

At least I don't have to worry about our talk being spied on due to the anti-spying wards in the castle keyed to my family.

Now that it was done, it was now time for me to get planning.

And get planning I did.

To conquer the planet, I needed a strong home base. In my case it was The North. However, despite its size and immense natural resources, it had a lot of problems.

The biggest problem according to me was the lack of population in the north. Because population equated manpower. Manpower that would be needed not just in making North a military powerhouse, but also an economic and production powerhouse.

This being a back water medieval world there was no chance of finding a population census that happened in the past.

But being a wizard has its perks.

So in order to find out not only the population of the North but of other kingdoms as well, I had used Winterfell as a focal point and sent a sweeping-passive-sonar-like magical wave throughout the north. And then sent its extension south. The sole purpose of which was to give me the population statistics of the north and the rest of the Westros.

It was not easy mind you. It took me 16 hours to accomplish the task and almost completely exhausted me magically. But it was worth it.

However the results I got regarding North were more than a little underwhelming.

The North only had a population of 5 million despite encompassing half of Westros. In terms population the rest of Westros far outclassed the north. With Vale and Dorne boasting a population of 10 million each, The Stormlands, the Crownlands and Westernlands a population of 15 million each, even the shit stained rocks of Iron Islands had a population of 3 million and the greatest being Reach boasting a population of 30 million.

It was just unacceptable to my huge ego that my kingdom was outclassed by other kingdoms by so much. No wonder, North was never considered a threat except when fighting in the north. The northern army when taken south boast barely 35000 if stretched to the limit, pales in comparison to the 300,000 that Reach can field on an off day.

Nope. I can't stand it at all.

So I decided to do what any slightly unhinged immortal wizard who was also the master of death would do. I just decided to create more people for my kingdom. SIMPLE!

Now irrespective of what I wanted, I could not just create people out of thin air. At least not permanently and not until I shed this slightly mortal form and retake my immortal form.

So I decided to do it the hard way.

I went to the weirwood tree every night for a week. Every time I went I had to create a notice me not and muggle repelling ward around me and the tree. After telling my plan and discussing it with the old gods, I began feeding the wierwood tree a litre of my blood every night. In exchange, the weirwoord tree would sprout of 50 weirwood sapling around it that were seeded from my sacrificed blood. I would take those sapling and put it in my bottom less bag with a stasis charm on them for safe keeping.

By doing this for a week, I had altogether collected 350 weirwood saplings. The blood loss didn't even slow me down a bit due to my wizard composition in addition to the rituals I had done on myself. After an unusually large breakfast every morning I was good as new.

And just like that a month passed and my time to leave arrived.

During that time, a couple of important things did happen.

I married off the all the women I had brought from Riverlands to either my Northmen guards or the other Riverland men that came with me.

The remaining men and women who were not married, also on my insistence found potential spouses from residents of Winterfell.

With that being done I had about 250 couples who were ready to come with me on my journey to the east. And thanks to my generous use of wide area confundus on the residents of Winterfell and Winterstown, nobody thought to ask why were wife's of my guards accompanying me on the journey as well.

I also had to make a covert apparating trip south in the citadel to grab a couple of maps of Essos and the North that were essential for my journey. And since I was already there, I turned it into a full blown robbery. Because – Why the hell not?

Not that the maesters ever knew that they were robbed. How would they? Since I was drawing on the power of the invisibility cloak all the way and I only copied the books which I felt were remotely useful, which as a matter of fact were only a quarter of the books that citadel boasted. And I left everything as it was.

Finally the day for me to leave arrived. And after an annoyingly long farewell with my family, I left for white harbor where my two specially constructed war galleys were waiting. One of which was the requisitioned and later heavily modified Ironborn war galley I had brought with me from the Riverlands and second was its exact copy hastily constructed within a months' time.

Along with me were my original 183 Northern guards who had accompanied me to old town and an additional 72 Riverland men that had come into my service. With these men were their spouses. So I was being accompanied by a company 510 people, if anyone had seen it, they would have figured it for a King's marching party. But we didn't want that. So I had my people divide into 6 groups and move at a day's difference from each other.

Once in white harbor I had my people wait in different parts of the town so no one would assume they were one party.

When all of my people had gathered in White harbor we silently boarded our two ships in the middle of night and began sailing for east. Careful to avoid attention of the towns people.

As we started sailing at the in the grim darkness of the night, our way only illuminated by the glowing light of the moon, I reiterated our first destination in my mind. The Island of IB.

* * *

As I had looked over all the map's I could find of this world; most of which were stolen from the citadel by – Yours Truly!; I was really getting pissed off.

What pissed me off, you ask? Well for one, despite being priced in hundreds of dragons and boasting of being the most detailed maps of their kind in existence, they were still quiet incomplete. As they only sgowed two fully known continents of Westros and Essos, along with some snippets of couple other continents like Sorthos. And even in maps of Westros and Essos that I did find, too many lands in both continents still were unexplored and/or abandoned.

Case in point was the area north of the wall which was just as big if not bigger than the current province of north.

In the East habitated (and hence properly mapped areas) areas consisted of parts of the coastal areas closest to westros; to just before the Bone Mountains (which were in the middle of the continent of Essos). After the bone mountains most of the areas were largely unexplored with only myths spread by occasional travelers about the lands.

Now for my purposes of "creating people" I needed a place that was untouched and out of the way yet full of resources.

After a lot research, I decided that it would be the IB. IB was a massive island which was the size of Stormlands, surrounded by a chain a smaller islands. It was the northernmost part of essos and exactly to the east from the direction of white harbour.

Form the information in the citadel books, I found that at least up till 400 years ago IB was said to be home to a small tribe of short burly men who humped whales. That's all that was mentioned in the books of citadel about the people living there. Humped Whales! Humped Fucking Whales! Seriously!

But that was of no consequence to me. Those people if they did still live on the islands were doomed either way.

The thing of consequence was that the lands were said to be full of thick forests, mountains, lakes and pastures.

I wondered if it was laziness or stupidity that the tribes that were historically hunted by the Dothraki horde in the great grass sea (which was just below IB separated by a narrow sea) didn't just decide to move up a bit and decide to put a water body between them and those water fearing horse barbarians.

Now usually it would have taken two months by sea even with my "new invention" of the compass which would have given us a direct route without delays to IB. But I was short on time.

In less than 14 months, Iron Islands were going to rebel as per my instructions to Balon, which would create a distraction and allow me to assume control of the North when my father goes to war. And before I went back to the North I had a lot to do. So I couldn't waste the precious time I did have on the backward ass slow travel of this world.

So once we left the harbour and were in sufficient distance at sea, I started putting all sorts of runes on both my war galleys. The runes I put on them included unbreakable rune, isolation wind runes on sails to constantly supply them with wind power in which ever direction I needed and stopped interference from natural crosswinds. So in little over a week, we were finally in the visual range of the island of IB. I had to also put notice me not (which let us go unmolested by any pirates we would have encountered), confundus and space expansion runes on both ship.

Safe to say the last one made my people very happy as they all got their private quarters to do private things with their spouses. If before they had any doubt about me being able to use magic, and being touched by the gods, this finally cleared.

Also one more thing I began to realize was that they had begun to see me as a god in my own right. Which was very good for my future plans.

It was on the 10th day since we left white harbour that we came into the visual range of the island of IB. Though my people were overjoyed at completing the journey so soon and just as eager to disembark and set up camp on the Island I had to clear it first.

So I lead a party of 50 men armed to the teeth for any kind of ambush on 4 smaller row boats to the island beach.

As soon as we touched down the island, I left 10 men to secure the beachhead and lead the rest of inwards. Once we found a clearing, which I found relatively safe, I ordered them to create a perimeter and set up camp.

Now once it was done, I had to do one of the most magically tedious but very necessary tasks. I had to take a survey of the island.

I had to put myself in a magical meditative trance that would make me one with the land and allow me to sense all the living as well as non living things on the islands. To describe it in modern terms it was doing something like eco-locating through sonar. My magic would send out pings and when they crash into objects they would come back and tell me what they crashed into and where it was.

I entered my newly setup tent where my second in command was waiting. "Jackson, I am going to go into a magical trance to find out what resources and people are there on the island as well as where they are. I will be able to hear you but I cannot be disturbed. If we are attacked and only if we are attacked, wake me up. Otherwise it is my order for you to secure the area and make sure nothing and no one disturbs me while I am in the trance. Is that understood?!"

"Yes my lord. I will make sure you are not disturbed. If you don't mind My Lord, may I ask how long will you be in this trance?", Jackson asked.

"Well it depends. It can be as short as few hours to a couple of days. But even if it is days, I will be fine. My magic will sustain me. Just Make Sure I Am Not Disturbed. Otherwise I will have to do the whole fucking thing again."

"Understood My Lord. You have my word, that unless your life is in imminent danger we will not wake you up.", Jackson grunted and left the tent.

"I am not going to sleep you dimwit. I am going into a magical trance.", I grumbled under my breath as Jackson left the tent to secure the area and see to his duties.

After 49 hours I opened my eyes. This place was amazing. How the fuck had nobody colonized the shit out of this island yet?

I detected 8 lakes and 3 mountain ranges with everything from – gold, silver, diamonds, titanium, iron, copper and zinc in them. This place also had 18 natural pastures that could prove to be ideal for farming or gazing. Not to mention the untold number of game available to hunt in forests. The best part was that there was no human presence on his island at all. If the citadel book was right and there was a small tribe of humans here before, all of them are gone now. Good at least it saved me the effort of either butchering or relocating them.

"My lord you are awake! Was your ritual successful?", Jackson entered the tent and asked.

I smiled at him and told him what I found. His eyebrows seemed like they would fall off his head the way they were going up.

Then I ordered him to pack the camp up and take everyone back to the boat. As predicted he was surprised and confused. He, like a normal person, expected me to tell him to get the rest of the settlers on the island and begin establishing a settlement. But before I do that, I needed to do the rituals I had planned. Because without it, this settlement would be very vulnerable and next to useless for me.

My second in command was not happy. But orders were orders and one thing I had drilled into him was to follow orders. So very reluctantly and after a lot of feet dragging he left.

Now my plan was as simple as it was cruel. I needed to put up wards and a time dilation field around the whole island. I was powerful but I was nowhere near powerful in my current state to do something like messing with time with my own power. So I had to improvise.

This is where the saplings of weirwood trees laced with my blood would play a role. Using the Volde's flight spell, which was later enhanced by yours truly to make sure that not only no smoke came out of my ass but my flight speed also increased, I raised my self into the air to take a bird's eye view of the island.

Storing the image of the whole island in my mind, I teleported to the exact midpoint of the island. There I planted seven weirwood saplings at the distance of seven feet from each other in a circular shape. This was going to be the epicenter of the ritual I had planned. Then I started teleporting all around the island and started planting saplings at equal distance from one another. In total I planted 343 saplings around the island.

Why that number you ask?

The answer is no matter which reality I am in – 3, 7 and 13 are magically significant numbers. And 343 as you guessed it is a multiple of 7.

Once that was done, I now needed to power these saplings so that they would grow into full grown weirwood trees. Because only once they were grown, they would be able to power the wards I am planning. But unfortunately I could not power them on my own.

Here comes the cruel part of this plan. There were two ways to grow the weirwood tree immediately. One was to pump it full of pure magic. Another was blood sacrifice.

This latter option was the one I had chosen.

However there was no way I was going to sacrifice my own people. So I decided to take a trip down below to the great grass sea to find people to sacrifice. And who was better for the task than those horse fucking-raping-pillaging barbarians. Yea I might be a genocidal maniac but I have standards. Not many mind you. But some. One of them is never to rape and to lash out against rapist.

So after a quick flight under disillusionment and my other stealth mode spells. I finally found a camping Dothraki Horde. There were fresh from raiding a village and were having a feast. Which included drinking; Fucking both willing and unwilling women; And horses- don't foget the horses; & Fighting. Well around 3 am the "party" died down and most of the people in the camp went to sleep.

I immediately started teleporting all over the camp and started casting area effect sleep spells. Once I was sure everyone in the camp was asleep. I started separating the dothraki men from other camp members.

It took 3 hours. Once done I had to again cast three dozen area effect spells on the now isolated dothraki men. But this time it was not a sleep spell. It was "Imperio Maxima". I could feel more and more minds connecting and falling under my control with each casting. In total I counted 17012 men connected to my mind. I didn't need so many so I decided to let some of them go randomly.

The rest were again victims of my mass area effect spells turning them into copper coins.

Then all the copper coins promptly went into a magically expanded bag I had brought with me.

And just like that I kidnapped 16,807 dothraki screamers in the middle of the night and teleported away.

In a few hours when the rest of the camp would wake up minus most of their fighting men, the captured slaves would rebel and the ensuing fight would kill a couple thousand more until the camp dispersed in all directions.

Once back on IB, I again had to teleport at the site of each tree. And around each tree, I left 49 coins. After doing that at all 343 sites, I went back to the middle of the island with seven weirwood trees were planted in a circle. I sat down in the middle, going into a trance state preparing for the ritual. With a metal command my magic untransfigured all the coins back to people and promptly took control of their minds again.

With my current power level, controlling so many minds personally was proving to be a tremendous strain. And I could only pass simple commands through the link. Thankfully it was all I needed.

With a simple command of "Slit your wrist and feed your blood to the tree", all 16807 dothraki screamers opened up their wrists with the weapons they had on them and started feeding their blood to the trees.

All over the world various magic users could sense something changing. Something shifting. Like scales were being tipped. Even in the astral plains of the gods, all the gods could feel the power of the Old God's increasing hundreds of fold. Safe to say, not all god's were happy at this new development.

On IB however, in a few hours, the saplings of weirwood trees had grown into full grown behemoths like they were hundreds of year old. The blood of the Dothraki screamers along with their bodies were all gone, their sacrifice caused them to be consumed by the trees fully, not even leaving a hair behind.

The trees and the island were practically brimming with magic ready to be used. And all of them had the signature of and keyed to one Hadrian Stark.

I smiled at that. But the job was just half done. And despite of my mental exhaustion, I was still good to go magically. And I had to tap into this power and claim it as my own before some other magic user could hijack it. As unlikely as it was.

So using the power of the weirwood trees, I started weaving all of the same wards I had placed on Winterfell.

Then I added another important ward. The fertility ward. This increased the fertility of everything on this island. Be it Plants and Tree's which would grow faster. As well as animals and humans that would breed like… well rabbits.

Second major ward was a hindrance ward which created whirlpools and smog and storms around the island, to protect it from being found by travelers.

But being the paranoid SOB I am, I also added a partial feducias which would not completely erase the existence of IB from peoples mind but making it impossible for them to Concentrate on anything about it or think of it as important.

Then I added the last but the most taxing ward on the whole island. It was the Time Dialation ward. When inside this ward the time will move differently than outside. When outside of this ward a month would pass, a decade would pass inside. The last ward finally took hold after a few hours.

When I was done weaving the wards, I was almost ready to collapse of exhaustion. But I could not do that before I informed my people of the feducias secret. Without which they would be obviously panicking, since they were inside the ward. And if you are inside the feducias ward but do not know the secret you can see nothing but infinite blackness around you.

So I quickly apparated to one of the ships. Startling crew on the deck as they had seen that ability for the first time. However I didn't have time to dwell on that. My strength was leaving me and leaving me fast.

Luckily my other ship was also close by. So I used a high powered soronous so all the inhabitants of both ships could hear him and said, "Hadrian Stark Owns The Island Of IB."

And once I said that, I collapsed but before I could fall on the deck Jackson caught me. I closed his eyes with a smile and welcomed the darkness, knowing that I was in safe hands. After a couple days of rest, there was a lot of work to be done!

* * *

Once I was awake, and assured Jackson that I was fine and physically healthy. He informed me that I was unconscious for 7 days. I felt it was fitting with the number theme that was going on. Then he informed me that as I was, unconscious he took the initiative and had ordered an initial settlement to be established where we had made camp previously. Since I found nothing wrong with the order, I asked him to keep going. Then he informed me of the status of construction of various buildings that was going on.

Once done, I told him of some modifications to be made to the plans of the town. He agreed at the appropriate places and left to carry out the orders. Good man that Jackson. He had the personality of a fossil but still a good man.

As he was talking, I was configuring the ward that I needed to place on myself, to stop me from ageing at the pace of the time dilatation field. It wasn't particularly hard or power consuming. So that was a plus. However it wasn't going to be without its drawbacks. First one was, I was going to be a long long time till I reach puberty. DAMM IT! Second, well it wasn't as big issue, but I have feeling that, the future generations of my subjects are going to name the God Child King of IB. As to them I am going to be immortal and ageless and in the physical body of a child.

Meh! I will cross that bridge when I come to it. These people and their future generations were bound to spiritually, magically and mentally. They will accept whatever dragon dung I shove down their throat.

* * *

I had spent the next two decades on the island where on the outside of the island only two months had passed. And now I was ready to leave again to complete my tour of Essos. But a lot had changed in the last two decades.

Because of the fertility ward on the island, all the couples on an average had 5-8 children, Which was really really bad if you are parents because of the sheer amount of energy it would take to raise children. But it was really really good if you are a Lord of a land that has too less population and wanted a quick fix to its problem. So the population had grown from the initial population of just over 500 to population of just over 2500.

During these two decades I had accomplished much. During the two decades the people who had accompanied me to the island, were now in their late 40's and early 50's. They aged like normal. But I didn't. Since I was the one to weave the time dilation ward, I was immune to its effect. Seeing me not age, while other people around me did made them worship me even more. Just like I had expected.

They thought that I was immortal and had the power of the gods. Just like I had expected.

Now the other things I accomplished other than cementing my place as their God Child King was to make technological improvements. Not something extremely drastic ones like making guns and bombs. No that was only going to be done in another 200 years when I was ready to Kick start my era of expansion. Before that I needed to cement my position in Westros and Essos.

So I made improvements in agriculture. This included use of seed drills, horse drawn ploughs, crop rotation, irrigation, use of fertilizers etc. This significantly increased the yield of crops and lowered the manpower needed to run the farms, so people were free to pursue other occupations. I also made improvements to animal husbandry showing how to domesticate some animals that were native to IB like an offshoot of Lama and Turkey's. I needed more different types of animals to make the occupation more diversified but that wasn't possible until I set sail again and visit other cities in Esssos and pick up indigenous species from there and bring them here to be domesticated and mass breeded.

I also made education compulsory for children from 6 to 13. The education mainly consisted of teaching children letters and numbers, simple math and basic of science. For the first 5 years I was the only teacher. Then older children began to help me teach classes as the numbers of children grew and after a decade I finally let the others take over.

I even invented water powered mills. In particular, Steel mills, Saw mills, Flour Mills and Paper mills. I also "rediscovered" Roman concrete.

In terms of military I made it compulsory for all males from ages 13 to enter a two year course in military academy. The instructors of the academy comprised of many of my previous guards. The main course in academy included various martial arts like sambo and krav maga. As well as training similar to that of roman legions, pikemen and shock cavalry. Since the population was small, so were the units.

But I had no doubt that by the time I return, I would be a veritable army.

 **AN: Yeah. Have you ever read other stories where other writers say they have lost their data when their computer fried and you fell like - what a load of bullshit. That would never happen to me. And when it finally happens to you and you loose all chapters from 4-7. Which by the way, would be around 30k words, you feel, fuck this shit.**

 **Yeah, that's my story. Kind of lost my muse when it happened. I have 4k words of another chapter written up. But future chaps are just gone. It will take time. I am not going to give a date again for the next chapter. At least not till I have few chaps ready. But you can expect the next chap sometime by the end of this month or September 1st week.**

 **AN: Tried to upload this chap once. Weird shit happened. Had to delete it. Trying again. Hopefully it succeeds this time.**

 **~Till The Next Time!**


	5. Ch5 Who's Your Daddy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GOT.**

 **AN: Look at the cover pic of this story to get an idea of Harry's crisis suit. I am working on the swords, don't worry.**

 _ **Ch 5: Who's Your Daddy?**_

 **Hadrian Stark POV:**

After spending two decades on the island of IB, I was ready to resume my tour of essos. But before I left, I needed a way to make sure the people on the island followed the direction of my vision. So I took a page from my previous life and created a wizarding portrait. This portrait was enslaved to me at the same time had my personality, knowledge and vision. Also I left pretty strict orders for administration for it to follow. It was basically going to rule in my stead. And as far as people taking orders from a portrait goes…

Well imagine this. If I were you and you were me. And I suspected that you were not only my Lord but also some kind of messenger of god or god himself because of the powers I displayed in front of you over the years. And then you create a portrait, much like the stone statues I have seen in the sept of the seven. But with one major difference, this portrait can talk and move from frame to frame situated in all major buildings across the islands. It could also control wards and thus was able to perform some otherworldly displays of magic. What would you I do?

Safe to say, they happily, willingly and reverently followed all its orders. I had also made sure to create a back door link to the portrait so I could give it orders from anywhere in the world with a simple mental command.

I left the Port of Ibben, my capital city of IB with two newly constructed, unique for its kind capital ships, made out of weirwood trees. I had to take a lot of care that no one found out where the wood came from or they would have kicked up a lot of fuss, which would have supremely annoyed me.

The reason of making the ships out of weirwood was simple. I wanted it decked up with runes and magical capabilities to the gills. And normal wood can only go so far.

I had created this ship, with the drumstag ship design in mind from my first life. It did have all the basic runes that my last two ships had. This included the isolation wind runes to direct the ships where I needed it to go at all times, completely ignoring those pesky cross winds; and the unbreakable runes that made sure even a missile wouldn't break a chip of off my ship, let alone those icebergs or errant sea rocks.

Also I had added the usual runes like Notice-Me-Not; Bothered-Be-Not; Confundus; Expansion runes amongst others.

But I had added two major game changing improvements. I had first of all added a portal creator to the ship. With it, we could instantly create portal just ahead of the ship and simply sail/jump to any point the ship had visited before. That is why we're going to our last destination first and keeping close to the shoreline so that once done we can instantly jump back to the previous destinations on the route, saving a stupid amount of travel time.

The second edition was, well a portal door inside the ship. I called it the Arch Transport. It was based on the vanishing cabinets idea, again from my first life. By the time I had left that life for my godhood, that idea had become fairly common and was used in everyday travel by people all over the galaxy. Since there were portal doors linking different planets in different star systems as well, people had started calling it the astra porta.

Anyways this was a very base version of that technology. The arch transport basically was a mixture of vanishing cabinet and the floo system of the old magical world. The difference being, instead of the fire transport of the floo it was a simple door and there was no walking through the fire involved. Also the floo needed a special powder as well fixed hardpoints as entrance and exit. The Arch Transport did not. The arch transport also had unlimited capacity of transport people and things simultaneously as long as they can fit within the frame of the door.

The one side of the connection was on the inner rig of both boats and the other side was in the Transport and Immigration building in Ibbin. I had anticipated that I was going to have to send refugees to add more genetic diversity to the population of my island and also to avoid a logistics and supply issue.

Since all the people on the island and on this ship had become used to seeing me create impossible feats of magic, they had become quiet accustomed to my magical miracles. So they all whispered a few words of awe when I told them about the ship's capabilities and then promptly got back to work.

Each ship was carrying a crew of two hundred souls. Each of them were the first generation of marines, capable of fighting on land and on sea. They had trained for a year before they were rated combat capable.

In terms of army, before I left I had to resend the order of creating an army, because an army without purpose was useless. At this point in time, IB was protected by the natural barriers I had created, so I was 100% sure there wasn't going to be an external threat to my budding colony. And from their perspective, I was not going to need an army for at least 100 years. In that much time, any army I would create would atrophy, with no conflict to fight. So I decided it was better to only create an army at most half a decade (IB time) before I left again for Westros. So I had commissioned a small self defense force to be created to maintain ordered and that was it.

Anyways, none of the crew of the two boats was the same that had been two decades ago.

Because of my magic and being keyed into the wards, I was immune to the ravages of time but other citizens weren't. Many of the people I had had started the colony with were now in their 40's and 50's.

But their age wasn't the only factor because of which they were not here.

No they were not here because they were now the pillars of the community and they were needed on the island, managing my interests.

So I had taken the some of the new recruits from the naval academy and brought them with me. Even though their loyalty was assured because of the magic binding oaths their parents had given me as well as their own awe and excitement at being able to accompany their god on his journey; I had put several spells on them to make sure they don't even spill the beans by mistake, wherever and whenever we make port. Their loyalty and secrecy was fool proof. It was going to be essential for my future endeavors.

So our first stop was going to be the Ruins of the Valerian Free Hold, but on the way were staying close enough to the coast in medium range of all the cities we wanted to visit on our way back. Because once we have traveled that route we could use the worm whole to jump in range of various port cities instantaneously.

Even with our rune enhanced ship it took a month to reach within the range of Valerian Island and that was only because we didn't stop at any ports for resupplies. I was going to have to make this quick, I still had a lot to do on IB and I needed to finish this trip and as well as visiting as many of the coastal cities I could by 6 months.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alex Jackson, my newest second in command. Coincidentally he was the son of my previous second in command – Jackson. It was amusing to think that my current second in command was the same person who had peed on me when I had went to his hold-fast to name him after he was born. The mortifying expression on his parents face's makes me laugh out loud till this day. He was a boy, no a man of 19 now. And he looked it too. I on the other hand looked 13 name days old even though I was only 8.

"What? I didn't get that." I told alex.

"It's alright my Lord, I was merely saying that you looked like you were contemplating something my lord.", he said with a smile.

"Aa, that, I was just thinking about the day I named you after you were born and immediately after which you urinated on me!", I said with a mischievous grin.

He face got as red as a tomato as he hid his face behind his palm from which I could also hear a frustrated groan. "I know my Lord, My parents always keep reminding me of that. You know my mother and father still call me PP in private to commemorate that moment!"

"Haha, Serves you right though!

Anyways, tell the men to put on the full body Armour and assemble them on deck with their helmets. Those waters an hour away are heavily infested with stone men. The runes on the ship will make us nearly invisible to them, but there is no point in taking risk. Also I need to put a breathing spell and enhanced visibility spell on your helmets, that air over there is completely filled with ash and hence extremely poisonous. Also we might not be able to see a thing without the visibility spell because of the ash filled air.

There is a reason, no explorer or adventurer that has dared to ventured into the Valeria has returned alive."

"Yes boss. Men will be ready in 10 minutes.", he replied saluting and went off to assemble the men.

Once assembled, I apparated to both ships and put the spells required on the men. All the 400 hundred souls on both ships were decked in full body grey and black Armour, with chain mail, high quality combat gloves and boots. 200 men were armed with standard shield and sword, another hundred were armed with a mixture of brows, crossbows, shields and short swords. The rest of the hundred were armed only with a short sword on their hips as they were manning and controlling the ships.

I on the other hand was decked up in my magical crisis suit. Which was made of a conjured unstable polymer molecular blend that felt as if I was wearing world most soothing silk PJ's from the inside, but from the outside it felt like I was wearing a full body black colored amour of otherworldly material that was never seen before. It had the a glowing red symbol of a direwolf in the middle of my chest and two glowing red arrow shaped verbraces on my wrist. Those same glowing red symbols were on the bottom of my shoes hidden from view. All of them were outlets for channeling various spells in my repertories. Needless to say the toughness of the suit could have survived nukes, outer space and joy dipping in a volcano. This whole ensemble was topped by a relatively simple (only had unbreakable rune) but extremely stylish shining back overcoat with a hoody; Which by itself would have enough to stop any weapon of this time period. What can I say, I got carried away! The icing on the cake, however was helmet. I had basically copied Stark's friend – War Machine's helmet from my previous life. Let's see him trying to sue me in this life.

As we neared, the ruins of Old Valeria and the moment we entered the smog covered perimeter surrounding the Valerian peninsula, A wave of magic strong enough to throw me off my feet hit me. The air was literally oozing magic. And the taste of magic got stronger the closer we got to the center of the cataclysm which was on the island near the island of Old Valeria. The island which was ground zero for the cataclysm had, at one time, 14 active volcanoes. Which looked ominously partially active still spewing smoke and ash everywhere. According to the books written by the Targaryens, this island was a place for doing magical rituals and ceremonies. And it is said that while doing one of these ceremonies that something went wrong that led to the cataclysm.

I had planned to completely ignore that Island on my journey, because I was sure that lava had wiped everything of value out. Instead I had plan to ransack the three ash covered and ruined but still relatively intact cities of Old Valeria, Tyria and Oros. But there was something on that island that was almost calling out to me. I don't know what it was, but my magic was telling me it was something I had long lost, almost a part of me and I had to go retrieve it.

"Alex, change course. We are heading towards Theria. Tell the captain stick to the shore and find a place to either port or lower a row boat so we can get there ourselves.", I commanded gazing at the island in my vision and trying to discern my connection it.

I heard a "Yes, My Lord", but didn't pay much attention.

Soon I was standing on the island trekking towards the pull on my magic in the treacherous terrain with my routine of 100 men. After half a day of trekking I felt I was standing on the source of the pull. But there was nothing there.

I wondered for a second, if I was wrong. But then it hit me!

'It's buried. Of course it's buried. Probably under hundreds of years of ash.', I thought.

"ALEX, Set up a perimeter and then make up camp. Use my special tents. Oo and I am going to be using magic so don't be alarmed if something weird happens.", I told Alex and didn't even wait for a reply.

I took a couple of steps back. Closed my eyes and concentrated at the object that was pulling at my magic and reversed the pull. I could feel something trying to dig itself out from hundreds of years of ash. It kept getting closer and closer and before I knew it something flew out of the ground and barreled into me knocking the wind out of me as it threw me to the ground.

I opened my eyes as air returned to my lungs and looked at the object I was holding, it was an egg, the size of a football. And it was glowing white. Almost blindingly white and it was sucking at my magic.

"My Lord! Are you alright? Is… Is that a dragon egg?", I heard Alex say, with nigh but a scared whimper.

"No. It's not. It's something else, something familiar. I think I should know what it is but for some reason I just can't put my finger on it, metaphorically speaking.", I replied even without realizing it.

"Is the tent ready?", I asked Alex putting the egg down. To my wonder and all the men around me, the egg stopped glowing, turning into stone once again. I touched it again and it started glowing again as well as seeping off my magic.

"Y…Ya…Yes my lord. What… What is that my lord?", Alex asked fumbling. Ha. He really was green. And as an afterthought, it really surprised me that, he was surprised still, even after watching me do so many impossible things with magic all his life.

"I don't know, but I am about to find out. I am about to do something stupid. After which, if I faint, put me in my bed in the tent. I will recover. And whatever comes out of the egg, do not attack it! It will probably kill you in the blink of an eye."

Even before he could reply, I grabbed the egg, and purposefully started pushing my magic into the egg. It took hours and even my considerable magic reserves were getting dangerously low. In hindsight I should have just used the ward trees, but I don't think even they would have been enough. Just before, I was about to faint from magical exhaustion, I felt the proverbial stomach of the egg getting full with my magic. I got up from my sitting position and moved a few steps back, from the egg that was now glowing like a bomb about to blow.

'Aaa… in hindsight it might not have been such a good idea.' , I thought to myself.

The light from the egg exploded everywhere and almost blinded me. And from the screams of my men, it almost blinded them too. Everything around me was white for a couple of seconds before it turned back. Though my visor I could clearly see the egg that was once again a stone just split in half just sitting there on the ground. But there was nothing else there. Was it empty the whole time? No. I definitely felt something there. Then as if on instinct, my eyes darted upwards, where a bird made of pure white light was soaring higher and higher circling the air. It was also becoming monumentally bigger doubling in size with every passing second. Eventually I realized, it had become the size of the fabled Balerion the Black Dread and it still kept getting bigger while circling the sky. Its circling actually created a miniature hurricane on the ground. I could hear my men screaming some being tossed around in the wind. As abruptly as the hurricane began, it stopped as well. So did the circling of the bird made of pure light in the sky. Also it started shrinking while simultaneously dive bombing towards our position.

'Correction, not out position, my position! It's coming for me!', I thought.

My men were screaming at me to move. To flee!

But my instincts told me to stay. They told me, whatever that bird was it was never going to hurt me. So despite of my men screaming at me to move, my feet were rooted in place like I was a tree. They tried to push, pull, drag and one brave soul even knock me out to move out of the way of the giant bird. But I paid them no mind. I knew, I don't know how, but I knew the bird was not going to harm me.

But my men didn't know that so they kept trying to move me out of the way of danger. It was kind of sweet. But it was rapidly getting irritating. So I channelled a tiny bit of magic and let it explode outward from around my body like a shock wave throwing all my men a dozen feet back, who were trying to move me.

The bird of light when it reached me, had shrunken to the size of less than two feet. Still it had hardly slowed down and promptly barrelled into my chest once again, throwing me to the ground. As I shook off the daze and looked up, I saw that the bright while light slowly gave away to the image of a pure white…..phoenix. Holy shit!

Standing on top of me as if royalty was a pure white royal phoenix that I had read about in my old world but never had seen one. It was said that Royal Phoenix's were hundreds of times more powerful than normal phoenixes. The difference in their power was like comparing the power of a new born babe to… superman on steroids. It was also said that they could control multiple elements simultaneously. And I guess the phoenix in front of me having three tails; and at the tip of each tail alighted a different element was the evidence of that theory. One tip was alit with white fire, second with white sparks of electricity and third with white fumes of ice forming over it.

But none of that was even remotely important than what I was feeling for the bird right now. It was connection that I had lost, literally eon's ago, when voldemort had set up an ambush for me. She died trying to save me. I had lost my first and my best friend that day.

And somehow I knew it was her. Somehow… I don't know how… But it was… No not just her. Not fully at least, I could feel a part of me in her as well. "Hedwig…". I said softly barely a whisper, but I think the she heard it. She squawked, as if saying, 'Who else would it be, stupid human.' But then I heard it in my mind and almost had another heart attack of joy! **"Of Course it me father. Who else would it be? I missed you father!"**

I didn't even know I was crying under my helmet before I leapt at her and hugged her, laughing hysterically while doing it. I don't know, whether it was a cosmic joke or a cosmic gift, but she was here. My first friend, my best friend, she was back, and she remembered me.

I must have hugged her for what to me felt like hours, not letting go thinking that she might up and disappear if I do, and I would never see her again. I didn't even know when I entered the tent and conjured for her, her old perch, while I went in the kitchen and got her some pieces of meat.

As I gave her the food, she happily dug into it with abandon. I chucked as I removed my helmet to get a proper look at her. I guess being reborn creates an appetite.

With a look from the corner of my eyes I realized that all of my men were standing around the room watching both of us. But I paid them no mind. They were invalids. Inconsequential in the long term. Instead I concentrated on my long lost friend.

"Hedwig? How are you here? How are you a phoenix? A royal one at that?", I asked the bird. I had a feeling my men thought I was going mental. Because who would talk to the bird and expect one to answer.

And as expected, it didn't answer. At least not verbally. It however did answer using the telepathic link **"I don't know. The last thing I remember was green light touching me while I was trying to protect you when the bad human with snake eyes attacked. Then there as darkness, then I came out of the egg."**

I didn't know what to say. I was sad remembering one of the most painful memories in all of my lives, I was more happy in this moment then I had been in hundreds of thousands of years, And just as I realized it, panic set in as well.

"Are you here to stay? I mean there is never been anyone in recorded history who has bonded with a royal phoenix.", I asked trying and failing to not sound insecure. I was right to be afraid; I wasn't exactly a pure soul anymore.

Phonenix were one of the few magical animals that remained a mystery till the day I left my first life. All the information I had about them was from dumbledoor. And he was not exactly a reliable source. According to him, phoenix only bond with the pure of heart. Flakeys did visit me from time to time for a few hundred years after Albus died, but then it stopped around the same time I went around the bend.

Hedwig looked at me intensely as if judging my worth. It jumped from the perch, grew itself in size to come to my eye level, got close to me and before I could react, she used her wing to smack the back of my head.

There was no communication necessary to explain that. She was here to stay. Then she ordered me to place my head on her crown and complete the bonding. Which I didn't realize was incomplete. But apparently it was.

I touched her crown and let my magic flow into her once more, what little of it was left, forming a formal bond. Then I felt magic coming from her and entering my core. Both of us forming a circuit of magic. I felt her magic changing and charging my core.

I realized on a fundamental level what she was. She was Hedwig, yes. But she was also a part of me. Born of me, my magic. She was literally my daughter. I laughed, a joyful-burden free laugh that I hadn't probably had in years and then I hugged her.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that. Finally I let her go and she shrunk herself to the size of about one feet. And went on the perch again munching on her meat.

"So you are my daughter now, ae? I didn't see that coming. Do you still want to be called Hedwig? Or do you want me to give you a new name for the new life you are going to start?", I asked Hedwig, still completely ignoring the men around me who were looking somewhere between reverence, awe and absurdity that I was talking to a mythical bird like it were a human. Again I ignored them. This was more important.

" **I think I would like a new name father.",** she said telepathically. But all the men could hear were squawks and chirps.

"How about Susan? It's what I named my first daughter in my first life. I would love to repeat the tradition.", I said smiling, remembering the golden haired, emerald eyed happiest kid on the planet. God I missed her.

" **I think I would like that father." ,** The phoenix told me via joyous agreement.

" **I am tired now father. I need rest. So do you. I might have refilled your core but your body is still exhausted. Sleep!"** she said with a glare. Wow never seen a phoenix glare at me before.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady? I am your father, understand!", I said in an amused tone. She replied with an indignant teenager like squawk. Then she promptly cover her face with her wing and fell asleep. Or at-least pretended to.

I turned towards the still gawking men, who were trying to understand what was going on. Well time to tell the troops something.

Bullshit mode on:

"So, let me introduce you to Susan. She is a royal phoenix. She has control over elements of fire, ice and lightning. She was an owl and my first friend in my first life. It has literally been millions of years since I have seen her. When we were close to the island, I felt her essence calling me because of the bond we shared in my first life. She became a phoenix somewhere around her own reincarnations. My guess is that the Valerians delved into some kind of magic they really shouldn't have and either tried to trap her or summon her for their own selfish means. And it monumentally backfired kick-starting the doom. Phoenix's are not meant to be controlled by **mortal** men. They are forces of nature. When you try to trap a force of nature you pay the price. The Valerians paid it with the doom. She was trapped into this world in that egg. I released her. To do so, I had to share my power and she was born from me and my power, hence I call her daughter. She is now going to be my companion on this mortal realm.". By the end of my speech all of the men were on their knees, some of which were on it since they saw me talking to the magical bird, and now they were mixed exclamations of mercy, old gods, not being worthy; which started irritating me. I was tired and I was cranky, the sooner I get this over with the sooner I could sleep.

" **ENOUGH!",** I said pushing a bit of my magic in my voice making it sound GODLY and OTHERWORLDLY. It had the desired effect.

I saw Alex raise his hand to ask a question, like an obedient little school student. I found it very amusing.

"Alex?", I said prompting him to ask the question.

"Who really are you my lord?", Alex asked with a quiver in his voice.

I gave a loud booming laugh that chilled them to their bones.

"In my first life, before I became a god, I was called Hadrian James Potter. I have lived thousands of lives since then. And it's been literally millions of years since I used that name. But you know me as Hardrian, The Elder God, Oldest of the Old Gods."

After that pandemonium ensued. Fuck! Looks like it's gonna be a late night!.

* * *

When Susan started angrily squawking because of all the noise, I had to kick all of them out with the promise of explaining and answering all their questions in the morning. Which after a good night's rest, I did. Meaning I mainly bullshitted them.

On the next day, when once again I contemplated my connection with the sleeping phoenix; I wasn't, too much of my relief, turned into some kind hearted idiot. No I just felt massively powerful. Nowhere near the levels of my immortal form. No that was just another league. This on the other hand, I felt had quadrupled my power, after checking my core. The biggest boon was as soon as I used magic and my power went below a certain threshold, I felt Susan refilling it though our connection almost instantly.

I also discovered that she had shared her gifts with me. I could now control elemental powers she had control over as if it was breathing and I also had the power of healing, as well as super strength, super speed, faster than sound flight, as well as another method of teleportation. Also I had the potential to turn into a phoenix just like her, though I would have to practice. I never did try to become an animagus in my first life, because it reminded me too much of Sirius and Hedwig. Well not anymore.

What I didn't realize, was that both of us were glowing white light beacons while our bond was settling the next day. And like many times yesterday, it sent my men into panic mode, but they realized from previous experience it was not a good idea to try to do anything about it.

When the bond finally settled after 30 hours, I felt my magical core, and it had expanded ten times its previous size and it was filled to the brim.

"Are you well my lord?", a fearful Alex asked me, while I was meditating in the tent.

"Yes alex. I am absolutely fine. It's time to get to work. It's good that I haven't wasted a full day just meditating, but also doing echo location on all valerian islands. I think we are going to be able to finish here and leave very soon.

Now, get the special rune carved chests stored in the third door on the left over there. Fifty should do. Get them out, wake up the men, but do not wake up susan, she still need to rest.

I will be outside making preparations.

O and for fuck sakes remind everyone to put on the helmet before they step out of the tent, if they do not want to die a slow and painful death. I do not want to repeat yesterday's fiasco with snow."

Alex just dumbly nodded his head, and went to carry out my orders.

Thanks to the power boost, the echo location spell went way quicker and its reach was also greatly expanded. Because of it, I will not have to visit other islands on the Valerian peninsula after all. With the ritual I had planned, all the loot will directly come to me.

As I moved out of the tent after gearing up myself, I moved a good distance away from the camp set up.

Then I stopped, took out the small match box sized chest from my pocket, expanded it, and removed 7 fully grown weirwood tress that I had gotten from IB. Fun fact, the ritual I did on IB had a very unexpected but very welcome side-effect. Each of the trees that I had powered by blood sacrifice and had grown to full size; Were now spouting other weirwood trees. The excess power that was not being used to power the wards was being diverted to replicating the trees and this basically lead to a snow ball effect and now I literally had an unlimited and ever growing supply of magical power plants. To be used for any nefarious purpose I deemed necessary. One of them being looting the valerian peninsula of any shiny objects it has.

I planted the seven trees in a wide circle. Started drawing runes on the ground, where the weirwood trees would act as batteries to power the spell; With me at the center to channel it. As my men were bring out chest after chest I was plucking it from their arms using levitation and putting them at appropriate nodal points on the rune diagram.

Once all the set up was done, I sat in the meditative pose in the middle of the rune diagram, I pushed a bit of my power to kick start the spell and simultaneously opened all 50 expanded chests.

The rune powered retrieval ritual started with echo location senses spreading out all over valerian peninsula. On land as well as sea. Giving me omniscience about everything in the radius. My magic was slowly engulfing and wrapping around the items I wanted, and they started teleporting just about the open chest and being promptly dropped in.

I first concentrated on all the gold I could sense in the peninsula with 10 chests being completely devoted to that. God there was so much gold, gold in coins, gold in artefacts, gold in furniture (made sure that artefacts and furniture came in as a whole), gold in buildings, gold buried under the sea, so on and so forth. It took 5 hours to end the "gold rush" so to speak. Then I moved on to silver, bronze and precious gems. Once I finished I had seven expanded chest filled to the brim with them. Then I moved on to valerian steel and assorted artefacts. These included, swords, shields, crowns, Armour, artefacts and so much more. It took 15 chests to accumulate the horde. Then I tried to find books or any other assorted artefacts buried under tons of ash that even seemed vaguely magical. I filled two chests with it. Then I tried to go for books in general that were at least partially undamaged, since a reparo charm could fix them in a giffy. I filled only one chest with it to my utmost disappointment. Then I felt for dragons, the dead ones at least. I felt Susan from the bond taking interest in what I was doing at this point. But I continued on. The peninsula was littered with perfectly preserved corpses of thousands of dragons that tried and failed to escape the doom. I had them all directly teleported to inside of the chests, filling ten of them. Dragons no matter where they were from had some really good uses in portions. Then I felt for miscellaneous items like artworks, statues, tapestries that seemed vaguely intact and could be fixed with tender love, care and reparo charms. I filled 4 chests with them. Then just before I was about to cut the connection, Susan hijacked the ritual and started looking for something. It took me little time to realize that she was looking for dragon eggs that even had the littlest spark of life in them. She found 37. Through the link she prompted me to save them. I sighed as I wrapped my magic around them and stored them in the last chest. Finally I cut the connection, ended the ritual, shut the chests active stasis feature of the chests, got up, stretched my muscles and cracked my stiff bones.

As I looked around I found haft the men were on watch with a perimeter around me and the ritual circle; and the other half must be resting.

"All right boys, look alive! Put the chest back in my tent. Pack up your shit, we are moving out in an hour. MOVE!", at my bellow men were up and moving like a well-oiled machine. I saw Susan coming towards me and sitting on shoulder. I gave her a questioning look about the eggs. Its seems she got the message and replied –

" **We need to save them. They are alive.",** it was not a request, it was not an order, it was statement of fact.

Scrutinizing her for a second, I nodded. "Fine. But you are going to be their mommy this time. I am too young to have too many children. And we will need to create a habitat for them away from humans where they can live in peace. And you are raising them missy. I will help you if you need it. But you will look after them." The phoenix nodded in acknowledgement.

Then it smirked. **"Father you do realize this will make you a grandfather now, instead just their father."**

Then it dawned on him. She was right. I loved Susan and I loved having her back, but sometimes…. Sometimes she can such an **Insufferable Little Twit!**

 **AN: And here we are. Sorry it was delayed but I hope its worth it. I want to give a special thank you to** **EDelta88, KrisB-71854 for their wonderfully** **insightful** **reviews. It did tickle my muse and this chapter is the direct result of it. I want to thank all others who reviewed, Favorited and followed this story as well. I really appreciate it. The rest of essos tour is going to go pretty quickly. I am planning to end in the next chapter, and have Hardian finish his work on IB and be on his way back home.**

 **~Till the Next Time!**


End file.
